Starving, Fasting
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: OOC! Tokoh-tokoh HP menjadi muslim dan menjalankan puasa Ramadhan tahun ini. Banyak ulah yang akan terjadi selama mereka puasa. Dari generasi ke generasi! Apa saja ulah mereka? Fic spesial Ramadhan dan Lebaran 1438 H!
1. Dragon Meet Gasoline

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi dengan fic spesial Ramadhan! Ini adalah fic request dari salah satu pembaca (si Afadh yang cakep ^_^) yang minta Anne buat para tokoh Harry Potter yang karakternya jadi muslim. Di sini Anne buat mereka tetap penyihir tapi dengan setting mereka adalah muslim yang menjalankan puasa Ramadhan. Mungkin banyak yang terkesan aneh, tapi ini bisa jadi tantangan buat Anne nulis.**

 **Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan OOC ini, bisa kok nggak perlu baca fic Anne yang ini. Hehe.. Anne sangat paham.**

 **Untuk updatenya, Anne akan usahakan setiap minggu selama bulan Ramadhan ini akan ada satu chapter yang Anne akan update. Sampai lebaran nanti, fic Starving, Fasting akan menemani hari-hari berpuasa kalian semua.**

 **Penasaran? Yuk, dibaca!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Salam terakhir di Subuhnya selesai. Doa dan dzikir yang ia panjatkan untuk memulai harinya cukup panjang kali ini. Harry, menggulung sajadah biru kesukaannya ke salah satu meja di ujung kamar. Ia sudah selesai. Tinggal sang istri, Ginny Potter, yang belum kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi kamar mereka. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, muncul dari pintu kamar mandi Ginny berusaha cepat menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Kok digulung sajadahnya?" tanyanya memperhatikan perlengkapan sholat suaminya telah kembali ke tempat biasa disimpan. Cahaya dari sela jendela kamar yang terbuka makin membuat Ginny panik. Kali ini waktunya tidak banyak untuk sekadar berbincang.

Sembari melipat sarung, Harry mengerutkan dahi tak paham. "Aku sudah selesai, Gin. Kalau aku tak bersihkan kau biasanya marah, kan?" alasannya masuk akal dan memang begitu kebiasaannya.

Handuk Ginny sebagian basah. Beberapa helai rambutnya juga tertinggal. Satu hal yang sering membuatnya sebal tiap keramas. Usahanya berkunjung ke salon sihir tiap dua minggu sekali di dekat toko lelucon kakaknya tidak membuahkan hasil yang baik untuk kesehatan rambut kepalanya. "Aku harus mengganti ramuannya besok." Batinnya .

Spontan ia lemparkan ke atas kasur lantas meraih satu lipatan kain putih berhias bordir bunga merah muda. Sajadah merah pemberian Charlie, kakaknya, ketika berkunjung ke Turki untuk memeriksa salah satu naga sakit dulu. Ia bentangkan sajadahnya mengantikan posisi Harry saat sholat tadi.

"Iya, kan. Padahal aku kan sudah taruh sajadah dan sarungku di sana. Lily yang suka obrak-abrik lagi tiap dia masuk ke sini, sayang!" Harry meyakinkan dengan serius jika bukan ia yang membuat perlengkapan sholatnya selalu berantakan setiap siang sampai sore.

Sambil membantu mengembalikan handuk basah Ginny, Harry kembali berasumsi. "Kau tau sendiri, aku mulai ada di rumah sebelum Maghrib. Jadi itu tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamar kita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lily. Sedangkan Al? Aku tak percaya ia berbuat seperti itu." Harry berbicara begitu yakin. Pekerjaannya adalah mengadili para bersalah. Namun jika ia yang diadili sedangkan kesalahan itu bukan perbuatannya, Harry sangat tidak suka itu.

"Alahh.. kau banyak berkelit, Mr. Potter!" bagian wajahnya tersisa tampak setelah berbalut mukena dari ujung kepala ke bawah. Rambut merahnya yang sempat mencuat di selipkan ke sela-sela tepian area wajah mukenanya.

Ginny memperhatikan jam dinding kamarnya dengan Harry. 3:45 AM. Subuh sudah berlalu setengah jam lebih lalu. Ia jarang sekali terlambat. Kalau pun ya, itu karena ada masalah. Salah satunya adalah salah Harry.

Harry tertawa memperhatikan istrinya gugup. Hari sudah semakin pagi tapi Ginny belum menunaikan ibadah wajibnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, Harry merasa bersalah karena permintaannya tadi malam yang membuat istrinya tidak bisa bangun pagi hari ini. Sampai untuk ibadah sholat Subuh pun harus dilakukan di antara mereka yang telah siap lebih dulu. Belum lagi, mereka harus 'mandi' terlebih awal sebelum melakukan sholat. Bersuci itu perlu.

"Tenang, Gin. Masih ada banyak waktu. Bahkan setelah kau selesai nanti, kita bisa sempatkan melanjut yang tadi malam—"

 _"No!_ Aku tak mau membuat rambutku kembali basah. Bisa masuk angin aku keramas dua kali di saat ayam bahkan belum berkokok. Kau juga ingat, kan, kalau hari ini aku harus mengambil rapor Lily ke sekolah."

Harry menuang cairan pembersih di atas lensa kacamatanya. Sambil menggosoknya pelan, Harry melihat sekilas pada Ginny lantas membalas, "nanti aku bantu pakai mantra pengering ke rambutmu. Aku juga ke Kementerian nanti, Gin. Jadi, kita sama-sama." Serunya. Harry kembali memakai kacamata yang kembali bersih.

"Lagian, menolak 'permintaan' suami itu dosa, loh!" Harry menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia sering membawa pernyataan itu jika Ginny memasang jelas tanda penolakan.

"Tak perlu bawa-bawa dosa, suamiku. Kau tak sadar, ya? Ini saja, kau lebih dulu membuat dosa karena mengajak ngobrol orang yang hampir terlambat sholat dengan permintaan—bagaimana kau menyebutnya, Harry.. _dragon—"_

 _"Dragon meet gasoline."_

"Ya, _dragon meet gasoline!_ _Yeah!_ Kau naga dan aku.. bensin. Begitu, kan? Sejak menikah sampai sekarang aku tak paham bagaimana istilahmu itu nyambung dengan 'kegiatan' kita."

"Nanti aku jelaskan, _love._ Sekarang cepat kau sholat. Aku akan membangunkan Lily dan Al lalu menyiapkan sarapan." Harry memberikan kesempatan Ginny mengambil posisi berdirinya. Sedangkan ia sudah bersiap meraih gagang pintu untuk segera menuju kamar putri bungsunya terlebih dulu. "Kali ini biarkan aku yang menguasai dapurmu." Ujarnya.

Ginny hanya tersenyum. Tepat saat pintu ditutup kembali oleh Harry, Ginny melafalkan takbir pembukanya.

* * *

Siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Lily menenteng lemas tas ransel berwarna biru navynya turun menuju ruang makan. Aroma pancake memenuhi lantai bawah dengan asap putih terlihat mengepul dari salah satu wajan pemanggang. Harry menoleh ketika suara deritan kursi terdengar di belakangnya.

Lily berseru dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas. _"Morning, Daddy!"_ panggilnya melihat sang ayah turut melakukan hal yang sama dengan spatula masih di tangan.

 _"Morning, peanut!_ Sudah siap semuanya?"

"Sudah—tapi, astaga.. aku lupa memintamu menandatangani surat ijin dari Ms. Mandy, Daddy! Padahal ini yang dibutuhkan."

Satu teko kaca berisi jus jeruk dengan sepiring pancake dari pemasakan adonan terakhirnya. Harry meletakkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Apron sudah ia lepas dari badannya. Urusan pekerjaan, persiapannya belum semua siap. Ia baru membawa tas kerjanya. Tapi jubah Aurornya masih belum sempat ia ambil.

Ia lihat sebuah amplop panjang berlogo sekolah Muggle tempat Lily belajar sejak beberapa tahun lalu. "Surat ijin untuk apa, Lily?" Harry memang tidak tahu masalah surat ijin Lily itu. Putrinya sendiri atau bahkan Ginny tidak sempat bercerita apa-apa semalam.

"Ijin orangtua untuk anak-anak tingkat 5 berkunjung ke museum di awal tahun ajaran baru nanti." Ginny dengan pakaian rapi turun dari arah tangga. Membawa satu jubah coklat tebal dengan beberapa buah lencana terpasang di sana.

"Terima kasih, sayang!" bisik Harry setelah menerima jubah kerjanya. Sebagai bentuk ucapannya tadi, sebuah kecupan singkat bibirnya mendarat sempurna di bibir Ginny.

Albus, muncul dari arah halaman belakang mengerang tak suka. "Oh, no.. bisa tidak kalian jangan lakukan itu di depan anak-anak?" protes Albus diikuti anggukan setuju Albus.

"Itu ulah Daddy, sayang!" elak Ginny.

"Dad dan Mum sama-sama berulah." Lily menyoraki dengan puas kedua orangtuanya.

Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil posisi duduk di bangku masing-masing. Bangku terisi kecuali satu di sisi Albus. James Sirius, anak tertua Potter masih ada di Hogwarts menjalani tahun ke duanya. Sedangkan Albus, ia baru akan berangkat ke Hogwarts tahun ini. Ia sudah tak bersekolah di sekolah Muggle. Minggu lalu ia baru saja menerima kelulusan di tingkat 6. Dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan, Albus benar-benar tenang menikmati hari-hari bebasnya sambil menunggu waktu ia berangkat ke Hogwarts.

Sementara si bungsu Lily, hari ini ia harus kembali ke sekolah bersama ibunya untuk mengambil hasil akhir belajarnya di tingkat 4. Semalaman Lily tak bisa tidur memikirkan apakah ia naik ke kelas 5 atau tinggal kelas.

"Aku yakin kau akan naik kelas, Lils. Tenang saja." Kata Albus ditengah ia menuang sirup ke atas dua lembar pancake buatan ayahnya.

Ginny tersenyum melihat putrinya mulai tenang dengan perkataan Albus. "Mum juga yakin kau akan naik. Mum selalu pantau nilai-nilaimu, sayang. Dan itu bagus-bagus, kok." Satu lagi semangat yang Ginny berikan pada putrinya.

Dengan tegas pula Harry ikut mengutarakan kebiasaan janjinya pada anak-anaknya ketika di akhir tahun ajaran sekolah. "Dad akan kasih hadiah kalau nilainya bagus. Seperti biasa." Tawarnya.

"Es krim?" wajah Lily berbinar.

"Yeah—tapi.. besok bukannya sudah puasa, ya?"

Albus dan Lily saling berhadapan. Hening sejenak dari keempat Potter di meja makan mereka. Potongan kecil pancake Albus tak jadi ditelan. Ia lebih memilih menoleh ke arah sang ayah lantas bertanya, "puasa?" Albus pucat.

"Em.. puasa, ya?" dengan lugunya Lily mengulang pertanyaan kakaknya,"yang nggak boleh minum?"

"Makan juga, sayang." Pertegas Ginny. piring Lily ia bantu dengan menuang sirup madu kesukaan putrinya ke seluruh permukaan pancake.

Lily memperhatikan ibunya lantas kembali bertanya, "es krim?"

"Es krim juga. Apapun yang kau masukkan mulut lalu kau telan.. itu tidak boleh."

Harry menjelaskan hal yang memang sudah diketahui oleh anak-anaknya dengan lebih sederhana. Hanya saja, Harry kembali teringat. "Kenapa kalian seperti tidak pernah tahu puasa?" tanyanya.

 _"Oh no, Dad!"_ Albus lemas di atas meja makan. Kenangannya akan puasa langsung memenuhi isi kepala detik itu juga. _"18 hours? Again?"_

"Yang Dad terima infonya kemarin begitu, son. Pukul 3 kurang beberapa menit kita sudah Imsak dan buka puasa kita em.. Maghrib sekitar pukul 9." Tutur Harry. surat ijin orangtua dari Lily kembali ia baca untuk ditandatangani.

Di sisi Ginny, Lily tak ubahnya sang kakak, wajahnya langsung beringsut pucat membayangkan ia tak bisa memakan camilan di tengah hari bolong. Ginny tahu kebiasaan putrinya sering minum jus jambu ketika siang tiba. Tapi untuk puasa, semua itu harus dihentikan.

"London memiliki waktu siang lebih lama dari negara lain, sayang." Ginny mengusap rambut merah Lily lembut. "Jadi bersabarlah. Itu ujiannya orang berpuasa di negara kita. Toh nggak panas, kan? Kita masih diberi angin."

 _"Oh, I hate London!"_ spontan Lily ucapkan.

"Huss," tegur Albus, "jangan begitu, Lils. Tahun lalu kau puasa, kan?"

Lily menggangguk lemas, "setengah hari. Uncle Ron, sih, waktu itu aku mau full tapi gara-gara Uncle Ron lupa makan kacang di kedai Madam Lydia.. aku—ikut-ikutan makan kacang dengan Uncle Ron dan Hugo."

Semua anggota keluarga Potter terbahak mendengar cerita Lily yang pernah menangis karena lupa memakan kacang bersama Ron yang ternyata sengaja membatalkan puasa karena tak tahan lapar.

"Aku benci puasa dengan Uncle Ron!" kata Lily.

"Nanti biar Mum yang tegur!"

Ya, Lily berharap ibunya benar-benar.

"Oke, suratmu sudah Dad tandatangani. Jadi saat kau naik kelas 5, kau boleh ikut kunjungan ke museum itu, sayang." Harry menyerahkan surat ijin putrinya kembali. "Museum itu bagus sekali. Berbeda dengan yang museum sebelumnya yang pernah kita kunjungi dulu bersama."

Setelah membaca surat ijin Lily, Harry teringat ketika dulu ia masih di tingkat sekolah sama dengan putrinya itu. Ada kunjungan yang sama di museum yang sama pula. Seingat Harry, museum yang akan Lily datangi itu penuh dengan artefak-artefak kuno dan tulang-tulang hewan jaman pra sejarah.

"Mungkin kunjunganmu untuk tugas, Lils. Seperti aku dulu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong di museum itu memang seru. Aku sudah sempat melihat infonya di internet. Ada salah satu ruangan baru yang mereka buka berisi beberapa figur hewan-hewan mitologi seluruh dunia. Di gambarnya sempat ditunjukkan patung naga besar yang menyemburkan api."

Lily kembali tertarik dengan penjelasan Albus. "Apinya asli?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah ke sana, Lils. Munggle mengira naga itu tidak ada, jadi aku rasa itu palsu."

"Yeah—" Lily mencoba menoleh ke Harry dengan pandangan kecewa, "padahal naga itu ada. Kau pernah melihatnya kan, Dad? Pernah melawannya juga, kan?"

"Tentu." Entah mengapa pandangan Harry tertuju ke arah Ginny. Seringai nakalnya muncul tiba-tiba membuat Ginny ikut memasang tanda waspada. "Bahkan Dad punya satu naga yang.. ganas."

 _"Wooo! Really?"_ tanya Albus dan Lily bersamaan.

Ginny menghentikan sarapannya. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Di mana, Dad? Aku boleh Lihat?" Albus dan Lily bertanya bergantian.

"Hey, anak-anak. Kalian tidak boleh melihatnya. Itu hanya untuk Dad.. dan Mummy kalian."

Benar kataku! Batin Ginny terbukti. Ia langsung diingatkan dengan istilah aneh yang sering Harry ucapkan padanya. _Dragon meet gasoline?_

"Loh, kenapa?" Lily paling kecewa mendengar ia tak boleh melihat naga itu. "Apa dia tidak bisa menyemburkan api seperti naga biasanya?"

"Naganya sakit, ya, Dad?" lanjut Albus.

Harry dengan tegas menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja dia bisa menyebur. Hanya saja dia lebih unik. Akan terjadi masalah besar kalau semburannya terkena.. bensin. Panas sekali!"

Deg! Ginny berdiri dari dari bangkunya tak tahan. Ia tahu ke mana arah bicara suaminya. Harry benar-benar sedang menggodanya. "Suamiku sudah sinting!" gerutunya pelan. Untung saja tak terdengar oleh anak-anak. Tapi dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, Harry bisa mendengarnya.

 _"I am!"_ balas Harry dengan cengiran kepuasan. Ia sukses membuat istinya kembali salah tingkah.

"Wow, sayang sekali kita tidak boleh melihatnya." Albus dan Lily benar-benar kecewa mereka tak bisa tahu 'naga' rekaan yang dimaksud sang ayah. Mereka berdua terlalu polos. Ginny mengerang sebal di dapur. Sambil terus membersihkan peralatan makan keluarganya, ia berteriak menyarankan agar anak-anaknya segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Sudah hampir siang. Nanti terlambat, Lils. Albus habiskan sarapanmu. Hari ini kau ke rumah Uncle Ron dulu, ya. Setelah ke sekolah Lily, kau biar diantar Dad ke sana. Nanti sore kita kumpul di the Burrow. Granddad meminta kita semua berkumpul di sana sebelum puasa."

Seruan _'yes'_ terdengar kompak dari mulut Albus, Lily, dan Harry bersamaan. Melupakan naga dan kembali ke pancake sarapan mereka.

"Dengan lamanya puasa yang ada, setidaknya bulan puasa ini 'naga' Harry tidak akan berulah selama sebulan penuh!" Ginny benar-benar bersyukur ia bisa beristirahat.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Mungkin chapter pembuka ini memang agak sinting kayak daddy Harry.. Hahaha.. tapi tenang, ya. Untuk bulan puasa akan aman dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Itulah sebabnya Anne post chapter ini sebelum puasa (semoga yang baca di bulan puasa bisa langsung istigfar) ^_^**

 **Oh, ya, untuk sekadar info aja.. fic ini mengambil setting tahun ini. Dan untuk waktu puasa (waktu sholat) di London, Anne berpatokan sama waktu yang dipakai oleh _London Central Mosque._ Di London sana, waktu Subuhnya bisa beda dengan masjid satu dan yang lain. Jadi Anne ambil netralnya (yang sering dipakai kedubes Indo di London). **

**So, penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan mereka semua saat puasa tahun ini? Ikuti terus kisahnya! Semoga terhibur, ya. Karena kisah ini hanya untuk hiburan bulan puasa semata. Hehehehe... ^_^**

 **Anne moho maaf lahir batin, ya! Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankannya!**

 **PS: Anne tunggu reviewnya! Maaf kalau masih typos :)**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	2. Sebelum Puasa

**Hi, everyone!**

 **Anne datang lagi, nih! Hayooo gimana puasanya? Moga lancar, ya!**

 **Seperti yang sempat Anne beri info di chapter sebelumnya, fic ini akan hadir sekali dalam seminggu. Karena masalah banyak tugas dan aktifitas di bulan puasa ini, Anne paling enggak bisa menyapa kalian para readers tiap seminggu sekali dengan cerita spesial ramadan dari fandom HP kesukaan kita semua *kayak apa gitu bahasanya* :)**

 **Oke, kali ini akan melanjutkan chapter yang lalu, ya! tapi sebelum lanjut baca, Anne mau nengok yang review kemarin.**

 **Thanks banget buat ninismsafitri, sakuxhan, dan afadh yang sudah sempatin review. _Thanks ya_... wkwkwkw.. Anne akan buat puasa untuk klan Weasley lebih spesial. Ada apa? Yuk langsung baca!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Wajah Lily sumringah tidak terkira. Ia resmi dinyatakan naik kelas hari ini. Rapor di tangan Ginny memang sederhana, namun sesuatu yang tertulis di sana membuatnya bangga luar biasa. Lily mendapat nilai yang sangat baik. Namanya ada di peringkat 2 terbaik dalam satu angkatan sekolahnya. Ada dua kelas untuk tingkat 4 di sekolah Muggle tempat Lily belajar dan ia berada terbaik ke dua setelah seorang murid laki-laki dari kelas berbeda menempati peringkat tertinggi.

Kalau disesuaikan dengan kelasnya, otomatis Lily mendapat peringkat 1. Sayangnya, nilai diakumulasi dari kedua kelas menjadi satu.

"Tak masalah, sayang. Nilaimu sudah sangat baik. Kita semua tak salah, kan. Kau memang naik kelas, Lily Luna Potter!"

 _"_ _Thanks, Mum!_ Akhirnya aku bisa makan es krim! Hari ini, ya, Mum. Aku mohon! Kan, besok sudah puasa. Boleh, ya?"

Ginny memiliki peraturan di keluarga kecilnya untuk mengurangi makanan manis. Mereka cukup mengkonsumsi gula sebatas kebutuhan sehari-hari saja. Tidak lebih. Apalagi untuk camilan. Ginny sangat memperhatikan kesehatan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Terutama Harry. Semakin bertambahnya usia, ditambah pula aktifitasnya yang sangat padat—kesehatan Harry menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Hubungi Dad. Kalau pulang dari Kementerian nanti beli es krim di Diagon Alley. Yang strowberry vanilla, ya. Ayo, Mum!" Lily terus memohon sepanjang perjalanan menuju salah satu halte di dekat sekolahnya. "Bilang juga, nilaiku bagus. Biar Dad belikan yang porsi besar."

"Ah—tidak! Yang biasa saja, ya."

"Ayolah, Mummy! Sekali-kali saja. _Please!"_ Mata Lily menyipit dibuat-buat. Kebiasaannya jika keinginannya sangat besar. "Mummy!" rengeknya.

"Ya sudah. Nanti Mum hubungi Daddy kalau sudah di rumah Uncle Ron."

Sebuah taksi berhenti segera setelah Ginny mengangkat tangannya.

"Belikan yang ukuran sedang saja. Yang biasa dibelinya. Saat kau kasih ke Lily, bilang kalau porsi besar sudah habis."

Pelan-pelan Ginny menyampaikan permintaan putrinya pada Harry melalui perapian di rumah Ron. Harry masih di kantornya dengan beberapa berkas laporan yang terlihat menumpuk di atas mejanya.

"Iya, iya.. nanti aku belikan. Anak-anak yang lain ada, kan?" tanya Harry.

"Ada. Ini Al, Rose, Hugo, dengan Lily asik nonton. Sebentar lagi kita semua baru ke the Burrow."

"Loh," Harry merasa ada yang tidak beres di rumah kakak iparnya itu, "Ron kemana?"

"Itu dia! Saat aku sampai, di rumah hanya ada Rose, Hugo, dan Al. Kata mereka Ron kembali ke toko karena ada masalah. Bahaya sekali, dia meninggalkan anak-anak tanpa pengawasan."

Ron selalu saja ceroboh. Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan anak-anak itu selama Ron pergi hampir satu jam. Ginny tidak banyak mengobrol dengan Harry. sebelum memutus komunikasi mereka dengan perapian, Ginny kembali mengingatkan tentang pesanan Lily.

"Jangan banyak-banyak. Awas, jangan makan di sana diam-diam. Aku akan tanya teman-temanku di Prophet kalau kau sudah datang ke kedai. Mereka akan mengawasimu."

Jarak kantor pemasaran Daily Prophet sangat dekat jika untuk sekadar melihat kedai es krim. Beberapa pegawai koran sihir terkemuka di Inggris itu telah mengenal baik Ginny sebagai salah satu editor senior di sana. jadi, Ginny bisa dengan mudah tahu jika suami atau anak-anaknya nakal untuk makan es krim tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Iya, sayang!" jawab Harry bak anak kecil yang mendapat petuah orangtuanya.

"Dengarkan, Harry. Aku serius." Ginny benar-benar memasang wajah serius di saat Harry hanya diam, tersenyum, memerhatikan rupa manis sang istri dari gelombang-gelombang bara api. "Ingat kesehatanmu. Sudah minum ramuannya? Jangan sampai telat. Aku tak mau kau pulang dan tekanan darahmu turun lagi. Jangan lupa minum air putih. Aku akan hubungi Marie untuk mengingatkannya menaruh segelas air putih di meja—"

"Ginny!"

Harry sering melupakan makan atau sekedar minum. Beberapa kali Harry pernah membuat Ginny ketakutan ketika suatu siang seorang Auror mengantarkan Harry pulang dengan keadaan lemas dan pucat. Meski emosinya bisa meledak berbahaya, kenyataanya Harry menderita tekanan darah rendah. Suaminya itu tak lagi muda. Meski staminanya bisa dikatakan luar biasa saat bekerja, Ginny sangat paham bagaimana tubuh suaminya memiliki batas untuk bertahan.

 _"_ _Thanks."_ Singkat, Harry mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada Ginny atas semua perhatian itu. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku kalau istriku bukan kau."

"Kau mau poligami?" tiba-tiba saja Ginny takut.

 _"_ _No,_ astaga! Hatiku tertambat hanya padamu, Gin. Bukan yang lain!" aksi menggoda Harry mendapat reaksi tak terduga dari Ginny.

Wanita Weasley itu tersenyum lega. Ketegangan di wajahnya memudar berganti sinar kebahagiaan yang begitu memabukkan seorang Harry Potter. "Syukurlah. Hampir saja aku minta kau tidur di ruang kerjamu malam ini." Harry sontak mendelik. _"Sorry,_ entahlah emosiku sedang naik turun sekarang. Mungkin aku mau haid."

 _"_ _Yeah—"_ Harry mendesah kecewa ketika Ginny mengungkit tentang masalah haid. Datang bulannya.

"Kenapa _'yeah'?"_ perasaan Ginny mulai tak enak. "Jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh."

"Ya.." Harry membenarkan posisi duduknya lebih nyaman bersandar di kursi kerjanya. "Bisa jadi kau tak ikut awal puasa.. lagi. Seperti tahun lalu. Puasa pertama kau tak ikut, kan?"

Ya, Ginny ingat. Tahun lalu ia tidak mendapat kesempatan menjalankan puasa di hari pertama. "Benar juga. Aduhh kalau tidak salah hitunganku jatuh besok, Harry."

"Ya, sudah. Namanya perempuan. Kau dapat keistimewaan, Gin. Kalau kau tak haid, kau bingung juga, kan?" tawa Harry pecah. Ia tahu jika sudah seperti itu, Ginny bisa marah-marah padanya dan menakutkan sesuatu yang bisa saja terjadi.

Ginny ikut tertawa membayangkannya. "Tentu saja. Kalau aku telat datang bulan, bisa ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, karena ada masalah dengan kesehatanku, atau yang kedua, karena.. ulahmu dan kau yang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Aku sudah bertanggung jawab tiga kali, Gin!"

Percakapan keduanya tanpa terasa berlanjut hingga anak-anak mulai berteriak kelaparan. Sudah masuk waktu makan siang. "Sudah, Harry. Anak-anak sudah kelaparan di sana. Aku harus kasih pelajaran ke Ron nanti. Tidak ada makanan sama sekali di sini. Pasti sudah ia habiskan sebelum ia ke toko. Kalau kau bertemu Hermione, adukan ulah suaminya. Kau juga jangan lupa makan siang."

"Baik, Mummy!" jawabnya dengan gaya manja Lily.

Setelah makan siang yang dibuat cepat oleh Ginny, bersama anak-anaknya dan dua keponakannya, ia mulai masuk ke perapian keluarga Granger-Weasley. Perapian bergaya kuno di tengah furnitur modern hasil desain Hermione. Perapian bermulut besar itu sering kali membuat para tetangga Muggle yang mampir ke sana berpikir aneh. Untung saja, tidak ada yang curiga tentang identitas penyihir mereka meski tak sedikit yang sering menanyaan satu gentong kecil bersisi bubuk floo di tembok itu untuk apa.

Anak-anak digiring satu persatu masuk. Lima orang masuk bersamaan. Hugo dan Lily saling bergandengan tangan. Albus dan Rose ikut bergandengan sambil merapat ke tubuh Ginny. segenggam bubuk floo siap dijatuhkan. Dieratkannya genggaman tangan kirinya pada Lily dan Hugo sambil berseru, "the Burrow!"

Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, hanya berselang beberapa detik saja terdengar suara desingan perapian rumah keluarga besar Weasley. Wanita tua dengan tubuh bulat dan rambut kelabu berteriak kegirangan mendapati anak dan cucu-cucunya sampai.

"Bocah-bocahku yang lain sudah sampai! Ayo, nak! Kemarilah. Grandma buat kue kering di dapur."

Satu persatu cucunya Molly peluk dengan tak lupa menambah satu kecupan di masing-masing pipi mereka. Terakhir, setelah keempat anak masuk Ginny mendampingi ibunya memilih masuk ke arah dapur.

"Sehat, sayang?" tanya Molly selepas memberi pelukan selamat datang. "Kalian hanya berlima?"

"Sehat, Mum. Harusnya berenam dengan Ron tapi dia menghilang bahkan sebelum aku dan Lily sampai ke rumahnya. Dia meninggalkan Rose, Hugo, dan Al di rumah tanpa ada orang dewasa yang mengawasi. Aku minta bantuanmu nanti, Mum, untuk menghajarnya kalau Ron sudah muncul batang hidungnya di sini." Ginny memeluk Angelina dan Audrei di meja dapur dengan beberapa bumbu masakan.

Molly mengacungkan jempolnya setuju. "Ron kebiasaan!" pekiknya.

"Hai, Ginny. Sendirian?" tanya Audrei memberi satu bangku kosong untuk adik iparnya duduk.

Ginny menunjuk ke arah halaman belakang di mana Arthur dan para anak-anak sibuk bermain. "Dengan mereka saja. Harry minta maaf belum bisa datang. Mungkin akan menyusul setelah dari Kementerian nanti." Katanya turut menyampaikan pesan sang suami pada Molly, ibunya.

"Tak apa, sayang. Malah kalau Harry datang sekarang, akan aku marahi dia karena bolos." Molly meletakkan kue kering ketiganya yang baru matang di depan Ginny. "Suamimu itu punya tanggung jawabnya besar di kementerian. Kami semua di sini sangat memakluminya. Toh Harry juga sering menyempatkan kumpul. Jangan khawatir."

 _"_ _Thanks, Mum!"_ Ginny senang keluarganya bisa menerima aktifitas Harry yang sangat padat.

Masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuk acara rutin kumpul bersama di the Burrow. Sebelum Maghrib biasanya satu persatu anggota keluarga yang lain akan datang untuk berkumpul.

* * *

Tepat setengah jam sebelum Maghrib, sambil berteriak Ron datang dengan sekantung kacang panggang hangat serta satu toples jelly kering aneka rasa. Di sampingnya, George turut serta membawa dua botol jus labu besar tak kalah girangnya. Mereka berteriak mengucap salam berharap semua orang melihatnya dan menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan hangat.

"Ronald-Billius-Wealsey." Harry, sudah datang sekitar dua jam yang lalu bersama Hermione terdengar mengeja nama sang kakak ipar di dekat sang istri. "Katanya kau tadi mau memberi hadiah buat kakakmu itu, Gin?" tanya Harry lebih terdengar menggoda.

Bak seekor naga tidur yang diusik ketenangannya, titik amarah Ginny langsung naik tepat saat arah pandangnya terpusat ke mulut perapian. Dengan tongkat yang langsung teracung ke arah Ron, Ginny siap merapal mantra andalannya yang paling menakutkan itu.

"Kau rindu dengan _hex_ -ku, Ronald?" teriak Ginny langsung memburu Ron yang berlari ke halaman belakang. Hermione ikut berteriak memberi semangat pada Ginny agar tetap meneruskan hukuman itu pada sang suami. Ia tahu perkara anak-anak yang sempat ditinggalkan Ron di rumahnya dari info yang diberikan Harry di Kementerian.

"Kau lupa rasanya ditampar kepakan kelelawar yang keluar dari hidungmu sendiri, huh?"

Ron berteriak minta ampun tepat saat Ginny berhasil meraih tangannya. "Ampun, Ginny. Aku tahu kesalahanku. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi!" Ron menyodorkan makanan yang ia bawa ke arah muka Ginny. Namun dengan mudah Ginny tolak.

"Aku lupa masih ada anak-anak di rumah. Ayolah, ini aku bawakan makanan untuk mereka."

"Kau tak punya otak, huh.. bagaimana kalau anak-anak tadi—"

"Hey, kalian! Sudahlah!" tubuh tinggi Arthur tampak dari pintu. Meneriaki dua anak paling mudanya untuk melupakan pertengkaran itu dan masuk ke rumah. "Sudah Maghrib! Cepat ambil wudhu dan berkumpul di ruang tengah."

Penuh kemenangan Ron melepas genggaman tangan Ginny di pergelangannya lantas menghambur masuk ke the Burrow kembali. "Aku datang, Dad!" serunya. Ron sempat melirik ke arah Ginny setelah suara seseorang yang mereka kenal mulai terdengar menyuarakan panggilan untuk beribadah.

"Harry sudah adzan. Jangan sampai kau terlambat untuk jamaah. Simpan tongkatmu, pumpkin!"

Seperti mendapat sihir hebat, Ginny benar-benar menurunkan tongkatnya. Itu suara Harry. Suaminya sedang mengumandangkan adzan Maghrib untuk the Burrow. Biasanya, Bill yang mendapat jatah adzan sampai iqomah. Ia juga yang akan menjadi imam untuk menggantikan Arthur—Weasley senior yang sudah susah untuk berdiri memimpin sholat mereka sesekali. Tapi kali ini, Arthur tetap yang akan memimpin dengan Harry sebagai pengumandang adzan. Bill dan keluarganya baru akan sampai saat Isya nanti.

Suara Harry terus mengalun indah menggetarkan hati Ginny. Ia tak kuasa untuk meneteskan air mata saking terharunya. Ia bersyukur memiliki Harry sebagai imam dalam keluarganya. Seorang pria yang baik dan penuh tanggung jawab dengan iman yang kuat. "Tidak seperti Ron! Ahh kenapa Hemione bisa betah sekali dengan pria itu?!" batinnya.

Ibadah sholat Maghrib di keluarga besar Weasley berlangsung khitmat. Dipimpin Arthur sebagai imam, ia memberi sebuah petuah-petuah selepas dzikir ia tutup. "Baik, ada satu pengumuman yang sepertinya kalian semua sudah tahu." ujarnya.

"Puasa kan, Grandpa?" kata Albus. Sang ayah di sampingnya langsung memberi senyuman. "Di rumah tadi juga sudah membahasnya."

"Pintar, Albus. Jadi, menurut kabar yang sudah dipastikan.. besok kita akan mulai menjalankan ibadah puasa 1 Ramadhan."

Arthur langsung mendapat suara-suara saling bisik dari anak, cucu, dan para menantunya. Perbincangan mereka benar-benar mulai terpusat pada ibadah wajib yang akan akan dimulai esok hari. Tidak hanya para orang dewasa, anak-anak turut heboh dengan pengetahuan mereka masing-masing tentang puasa.

"Yang artinya kita tidak boleh makan, minum—" Rose memperbaiki mukenanya sambil melirik lepas ke arah ayahnya, Ron, yang duduk di baris depan di samping Harry. "Bukan begitu, Dad?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir.

"Apa-apaan kau, Rosie. Tentu saja aku tahu itu." Ron mendapat senggolan pelan di lengannya dari Harry. Hugo sama tertawanya ketika ekspresi wajah Ron seolah ketakutan dan merasa kesal.

Lily, dengan mukena kuning bermotif kelopak bunga merah berseru semangat. "Aku mau puasa penuh tahun ini karena aku sudah besar. Bukan begitu, Hugo!" tanyanya kepada sepupu terdekatnya.

"Hem," Hugo mengangguk semangat, "aku mau berlatih puasa penuh. Supaya Rosie tidak mengejekku lagi."

"Hei, karena memang kau suka makan diam-diam, kan?" Rose berteriak membuat pembelaan.

"—dan masuk ke lemari es pura-pura cari udara segar. Padahal minum jus!" tambah Molly. Neneknya itu sering sekali menangkap basah Hugo menyelinap masuk ke dapur ketika di the Burrow untuk membuka lemari es. Jika tidak ketahuan dengan orang lain, Hugo pasti sudah menghabiskan satu botol jus yang sering di simpan di sana.

Molly mengusap pundak cucu laki-laki termudanya itu dari belakang. Posisi ia sholat berada tepat di belakang Hugo. "Kau itu mirip Daddymu!" bisik Molly.

Sejak kecil, Ron memang paling tidak bisa tahan dengan puasa. Menahan lapar dan haus dengan kondisi banyak aktifitas. Ditambah lagi lama puasa di kawasan Inggris raya memiliki durasi yang sangat lama. Bagaimana siang memiliki waktu lebih panjang daripada malam yang dirasa hanya beberapa jam saja. Ron sering mengeluhkan masalah itu sejak ia kecil.. hingga sekarang.

"Itu dulu, Mum. Aku puasa kok." Keluh Ron makin merasa disudutkan dari tatapan semua orang.

"Janji, ya. Awas kalau kau ketahuan makan di siang hari. Apalagi mengajak anak-anak bandel seperti tahun lalu. Ada hadiah spesial dariku menantimu, Ron."

Tidak hanya Ginny yang mulai mewanti-wanti Ron, ancamannya tadi diikuti sorakan setuju dari Audrey, Angelina, bahkan Hermione yang merasa kewalahan menghadapi suaminya. "Bahaya kalau Ron memang dilepas sendirian. Apalagi dia sudah tidak di Kementerian lagi." ujar Hermione.

"Itu dia," Percy menyahut, "semuanya sudah tidak semudah dulu. Iya kan, Harry?"

Harry dan Percy saling berpandangan menyadari jika mereka tidak lagi bisa mengawasi kebiasaan Ron yang suka sekali jajan makanan ringan di siang hari. Tujuannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kafetaria para pegawai Kementerian di dekat loby. Namun sejak Ron memilih mengundurkan diri dari Kementerian dan bergabung membantu George di toko leluconnya, baik Percy maupun Harry tak lagi memiliki akses sebebas dulu untuk sekadar mengingatkan puasa.

"Kalau dulu aku dan Percy bisa saja bertemu di lorong-lorong Kementerian dengan mudah, tapi sekarang.. hanya George yang punya kesempatan penuh bertemu Ron tiap siang hari." Kata Harry.

"Aku hanya bisa memantau dia tiap sahur sampai berangkat bekerja. Setelah itu, Ron bisa jadi tanggung jawab George. Aku—menyadari kuasaku sebagai pegawai Kementerian." Hermione mengangguk. sSebagai istri ia seharusnya yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk mengawasi keluarga kecilnya. Seperti Ginny yang tidak pernah absen untuk mengingatkan ini itu pada masing-masing anggota keluarganya.

Ia memang wanita karir yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab terhadap urusan rumah. Namun, Hermione sadar setidaknya sebagian waktunya harus ada untuk mengurus masalah-masalah kecil yang sering kali muncul di tengah keluarganya. Dengan Ron sebagai suaminya, Hermione tahu seberapa besar batasan ia mengawasi suaminya yang sering nakal melanggar aturan-aturan seperti halnya berpuasa.

"Kau sudah berbuat yang terbaik untuk keluargamu, _Dear!_ Namanya perempuan memiliki urusan dan aktifitas yang bebeda. Kau bisa mengendalikan Ron sampai seperti ini sudah sangat hebat. hanya saja.. Ron sendiri yang memang harus merubah sikapnya." Molly menepuk pundak Hermione penuh pengertian. Menantunya yang satu ini punya caranya tersendiri untuk mengurus keluarganya. Dan Molly tidak ingin untuk mencampuri urusan rumah tangga anak-menantunya itu.

George berseru semangat. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum ikut menyerang Ron dengan gaya sok bijaksananya. "Dengarkan itu. Kau bukan Ronnie kecil lagi, kan. Jadi.. bersikaplah dewasa dengan makanan!"

"Oi, kenapa semua jadi menyerangku, sih!" Ron mulai tak tahan terus digoda. Untung saja dengan tenang Arthur menghentikan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh anak-anaknya. Walaupun Ron sadar semua yang dibicarakan tentangnya itu benar.

"Sudah.. sudah!" Tegur Arthur, "hey, dengar semuanya. Maka dari itu, semalam aku sudah pikirkan masalah ini. Untuk menjaga puasa kalian, akan ada acara rutin seperti kajian Ramadhan di sini untuk membahas bagaimana puasa kalian setiap minggunya."

"APA?" para anak-anak ditambah Ron dan George kaget bukan main.

"Tiap minggu?" tanya Ron.

"Di sini?" tambah George.

"Benar!" Molly dengan senang ikut menambahkan, "rencananya, untuk menyiasati jadwal di Kementerian, tiap akhir pekan kalian semua akan datang ke sini untuk buka puasa bersama sampai tarawih. Dan ya.. tadarus juga. "

"SETUJU!"

Bill bersama sang istri muncul di perapian sambil membawa satu kotak besar berisi buah-buahan. Mereka ternyata datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan banyak orang.

"Setuju sekali. Apalagi untuk anak-anak bisa mendapat tambahan ilmu di bulan Ramadhan ini. Toh juga tidak berat satu minggu sekali." Kata Bill langsung bergabung di tengah keluarga besar yang lain. ia jabat tangan Arthur lebih dulu sebelum melanjutkan ke saudara-saudaranya. Begitu juga dilakukan Fleur pada para anggota keluarga wanita yang lainnya.

"Dan aku dengar juga, kalau Hogwarts akan memberi libur pada anak-anak selama tiga minggu sampai lebaran. Aku dapat kiriman owl dari Domie tadi siang." Kata Fleur disambut semangat oleh para ibu. Ginny pun rupanya ikut mengangguk membenarkan.

Ginny mendapat kabar yang sama bahkan sehari sebelumnya. "Aku sempat bertemu juga dengan Hannah kemarin. Katanya Hogwarts baru akan meliburkan anak-anak setelah satu minggu puasa. Hogwarts punya acara sendiri di sana untuk memperkuat ibadah. Anak-anak baru akan diliburkan di minggu kedua puasa sampai lebaran."

"Ah.. bagus itu. Hogwarts bisa beri tambahan ilmu keagamaan untuk anak-anak di sana yang jauh dengan orangtua. Godaan di Hogwarts bisa jadi lebih besar dibandingkan di rumah sendiri." Harry menganggap keputusan Hogwarts tidak memberi libur di awal puasa sudah cukup baik dengan digantikan kegiatan mengisi bulan Ramadhan dengan kegiatan positif keagamaan.

Ron mengacungkan jempol setuju. Baginya Hogwarts adalah surganya makanan. "Tidak ada kata kelaparan saat di Hogwarts. Ahh aku rindu pudingnya. Bisa bahaya kalau anak-anak tetap di Hogwarts terus sampai lebaran nanti. Pasti.. menu buka puasa di sana sangat enak, apalagi—"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione menahan kata-kata Ron dengan acungan kepalan tangannya.

Hugo sampai terbahak mendapati ayahnya sibuk mengkhayal tentang makanan di Hogwarts untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sekolah lagi saja ke Hogwarts, Uncle Ron." Seloroh Albus sambil bersembunyi di pelukan Harry.

 _"_ _No_ , aku hanya merindukan makanannya saja. Bukan pelajarannya!" balas Ron.

"Astaga, Mummy," Rose mendelik tak percaya ayahnya benar-benar bersikap kekanak-kanakan, "Daddy mulai membual!"

Semua orang kembali terbahak karena ulah Ron.

"Baiklah.." Arthur kembali mengambil posisi. "Jadi sudah jelas, ya. Tiap akhir pekan, diharapkan kalian bisa berkumpul di the Burrow mulai sebelum Magrib sampai malam kita tadarus bersama. Bagi anak-anak, jangan lupa untuk berlatih puasa. Dan para orangtua juga pasti. Beri contoh yang baik untuk anak-anak kalian."

"Dengar itu, Ron!" pekik Ginny masih tak tahan untuk menyerang kakaknya. Harry sampai harus menghentikan istrinya agar kembali tenang dan menahan emosinya.

"Ahh lihat saja nanti.. aku akan jadi contoh teladan untuk Ramadhan tahun ini!"

Ron, dengan penuh semangat bangkit dari duduknya. Melepas peci dengan tetap memakai sarungnya menuju dapur. "Sebentar lagi Isya, jangan lupa makan sebelum tarawih pertama! _Come on, kids!_ Isi perut kalian untuk tenaga sholat tarawih 20 rakaat.. 23 full! Oh kentang.. aku datang!"

"Yeahhh!" seperti benar-benar dikomando, Lily, Hugo, Albus, dan Rose yang telah terbebas dari perlengkapan sholatnya berlari pontang panting menuju dapur untuk mengambil makan malam mereka.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**  
 **Yeahhh Uncle Ron pusat dari segala kebatalan yang tercipta. Wkwkwkwk.. pada mulai puasa nih mereka.. jangan lupakan kisah mereka minggu depan!**

 **Maaf kalau masih banyak typo! Anne tunggu reviewnya, loh!**

 **Akhir kata.. selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya! Jangan banyak bolongnya kayak Uncle Ron, hehehe :)**

 **PS: OH YA, ANNE MAU TANYA, NIH? ADA YANG PERNAH BUKA "TAP" NGGAK? SALAH SATU APLIKASI (bentuknya sih aplikasi) YANG SAMA KAYAK WATTPAD. TAPI SISTEM BACANYA KAYAK BACA CHATTING ITU LOH! ANNE MAU KASIH INFO AJA, KALAU ANNE JUGA PUNYA "TAP" DAN ADA CERITA SINGKAT BANGET DI SANA SEBAGAI PEMBUKA. MASIH BARU BANGET ANNE BUATNYA. FIC HINNY JUGA. YANG PENASARAN BISA DOWNLOAD APLIKASI "TAP" DARI WATTPAD TERUS CARI NAMA USER ANNE sifahnur DAN JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW SERTA BACA CERITANYA.. HEHEHE PROMOSI! :)**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	3. Berkah Ramadhan?

**_Hi, everyone! Assalamualaikum!_**

 **Anne akhirnya kembali dengan fic yang satu ini. Seperti (Jumat malam) biasanya, Anne akan update chapter baru untuk fic Starving Fasting ini. Pada chapter kali iini ternyata Anne kebabalasan nulisnya. Kepanjangan. Tapi akhirnya Anne agak rombak sedikit di ending chapter ini biar jadi surprise untuk nunggu chapter selanjutnya. Nah, untuk itu.. panjang chapter ini bisa standart kayak chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Baiklah, Anne balas review dulu yang sudah masuk!**

 **Airena Lily Fadillah:** makasih ya sudah di follow akun 'tap' aku. Ikuti terus cerita ini, ya :)

 **sakawunibunga:** wehehehe itung-itung hiburan pas puasa :) Bisa di download lewat playstore, ya, karena setau aku masih sebatas app aja itu. 'tap' itu masih sodaraan sama wattpad tapi 'tap' udah berdiri sendiri. Dicoba aja dan jangan lupa follow aku kalau udah bisa. Makasih :)

 **Afadh:** semangat deh buat puasanya. Tambah berkah sama ibadahnya. Entar kalau udah kumpul di the Burrow bakal tahu bagaimana kegiatannya. Okehh lanjut baca chapter ini dulu, yes! :)

 **Karena cuma sedikit yang review, Anne langsungkan saja, ya!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Komitmen Ron untuk jadi lebih baik dibuktikan sejak puasa pertama. Hingga sepuluh hari lebih ia jalani, tidak ada ulah tercela yang Ron lakukan. Setidaknya belum ada tanda-tanda kenakalan seperti tahun lalu Ron ulangi lagi di puasa tahun ini. Rutinitasnya dimulai setiap sahur tiba. Jika Hermione sudah bersiap di dapur untuk mengatur makanan sahur, Ron akan sigap berpatroli ke kamar kedua anaknya. Rose dan Hugo secara bergantian ia bangunkan dengan lembut. Sama seperti Hermione yang selalu ia bangunkan lebih awal.

Dan sahur hari ini pun kembali Ron yang bertugas pada kewajibannya membangunkan sahur untuk keluarga kecilnya.

 _"_ _Wake up, love!"_ bisik Ron. Sesekali ia membubuhi kecupan singkat di pipi Hermione. "Sahur, yuk!"

Wanita yang dibangunkan hanya sempat mengerang pelan lantas membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Ron ada di depannya. Hermione tersenyum kembali mengingat suaminya hari ini melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. "Kau bangun tepat waktu, sayang." Pujinya.

 _"_ _Always._ Nah, sekarang aku mau bangunkan anak-anak dulu sementara kamu—"

"Siapkan makanannya. _OK._ Aku tunggu di ruang makan, ya!"

Mereka setuju lantas mengambil bagian masing-masing. Mereka berpisah di ujung tangga. Hermione turun sementara Ron masuk ke kamar Hugo yang berada lebih dekat dengan tangga.

Pintu anak bungsu Granger-Weasley itu tidak dikunci. Gelap yang pertama ditangkap Ron ketika melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sana. Ranjang Hugo yang berada menepi ke arah tembok ia dekati. Ron pelan-pelan merendahkan badannya mendekat ke arah ranjang. Mendekatkan kepalanya ke posisi telinga Hugo yang berbaring miring ke kanan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika tidur. Menurut Hermione, Hugo punya kesamaan gaya tidur dengan ayahnya. Ron tersenyum geli jika melihat ekspresi Hugo tidur ternyata mirip dengannya.

 _"_ _My little dinosaur!_ Saatnya sahur, _buddy!"_

"Daddy—" si kecil Hugo mengeliat sadar. Ayahnya sudah tersenyum dengan rambut dan jenggot merahnya yang mulai menebal.

"Bangunlah.. Mummy sudah siapkan sahur untuk kita di bawah. Semalam siapa yang minta dibuatkan tuna sarden dan sup labu, huh?"

Kantuk Hugo perlahan memudar berganti senyuman semangat. Sepulang dari tarawih, Hugo sempat mengutarakan permintaannya untuk disiapkan makanan spesial saat sahur. Pasalnya, pada siang hari sebelumnya ia menyerah tidak tahan lapar sebab makan sahurnya tidak selera. Meski Hermione tahu anak-anak seperti Hugo suka sekali cari alasan jika sudah tidak kuat puasa. Sehingga pada malamnya Hermione memberikan tawaran khusus pada si bungsu untuk meminta makanan apapun asal Hugo mau berjanji untuk kuat menjalani puasanya. Dan pilihannya tertuju pada tuna sarden favoritnya dan sup labu gurih yang pernah dimasakkan oleh neneknya, ibu Hermione, ketika berkunjung ke London dari Australia.

Selimut di tubuhnya langsung disibak menjauh. Hugo bangun dengan semangat memuncak sambil diiringi teriakan ayahnya. "Anak Daddy harus semangat! Dad sudah semangat untuk puasa. Jauh lebih semangat dari tahun lalu. Jadi, kamu juga harus semangat seperti Daddy!" Seru Ron begitu senang. Anaknya akan puasa dengan sungguh-sungguh setelah ini.

"Hem, aku akan puasa sungguh-sungguh sekarang. Tapi—" Hugo terhenti sejenak, begitu juga Ron, "tapi.. tuna dan supnya ada kan, Dad?"

Ron hanya bisa mengangguk tak percaya. Hugo tak jauh beda dengannya jika berhubungan langsung dengan makanan. Hugo berjanji, jika ia akan bersemangat puasa karena makanannya benar-benar menggoda. Yang Ron lakukan hanya mengangguk yakin sebagai jawabannya.

"Kita bangunkan Rosie sekarang! _Let's go, son!"_ Ajak Ron dengan semangat menyala.

Lain dengan kegiatan sahur di keluarga Potter. Tidak ada yang perlu siapa dibangunkan siapa. Tidak pernah ada pelatihan kekompakan pula sebelumnya. Satu persatu anggota keluarga kecil Potter terbangun dengan kesadaran sendiri. Ginny lebih dulu bangun seperti biasa. Kemudian disusul beberapa menit kemudian Harry menggeliat pelan di balik selimutnya dan bergegas meraih kacamatanya di bibir meja.

"Oh, ya. Vitaminnya ada di atas meja itu. Semalam aku lupa menaruhnya ke kotak ramuan di luar. Lily sudah mengambil kantungnya duluan setelah keluar dari mobil kemarin."

Masih dengan nada mengantuk Ginny tertawa pelan, "kamu pasti belikan dia jelly-jellyan itu lagi, ya?"

"Lily yang minta, Gin. Nggak banyak, kok." Tukas Harry berusaha memberi pembelaan. Ia memang membelikan Lily satu bungkus jelly kemasan yang dijual di minimarket. Semalam Lily dan Harry berbelanja kebutuhan sahur sekaligus membeli tablet vitamin C yang biasa mereka konsumsi rutin setiap hari.

Ginny sering sekali melarang anak-anaknya, terutama Lily, untuk memakan jelly warna-warni buatan pabrik yang sangat tinggi gula. "Kalau Lily batuk, baru tahu rasa. Anak itu susah sembuhnya kalau sudah batuk. Apalagi ini puasa, Harry. Kalau sudah sakit.. kasihan." Kata Ginny kecewa. Suaminya sering tidak tega ketika mengajak Lily berbelanja dan meminta sesuatu.

Lily akan siap mengeluarkan cara andalannya dengan memasang wajah memelas. Memohon dengan begitu lugu sampai siapapun yang melihatnya benar-benar tak tega untuk menolaknya. Salah satunya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Korban utama setiap Lily meminta sesuatu.

"Tahu sendiri Lily bagaimana kalau sudah minta apa-apa. Wajahnya itu loh, polos sekali. Kayak kamu." Harry mulai menggoda.

"Nah, kalau begitu—" tiba-tiba Ginny mengubah posisinya lebih dekat ke arah Harry. Terdiam sejenak sambil mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya perlahan mengendur lemas. Memasang ekspresi super manis dan mulai memohon, "boleh tidak kali ini kamu yang siapkan makanannya? Badanku capek semua, nih. Aku sudah siapkan semua di lemari pendingin semalam. Tinggal dipanaskan saja. Mau, ya?! Boleh ya, Harry sayang! Suamiku paling tampan!"

"Aku memang tampan, sayang." Ujar Harry senang sekaligus sebal. Ginny mulai mengadopsi cara Lily untuk memohon sesuatu. "Dan caramu itu memang mirip seperti Lily."

Harry bangkit dari ranjang. Ia menyempatkan menggoda Ginny sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar sampai Ginny terbahak menahan geli. Kakinya yang keluar dari selimut digelitik Harry tanpa ampun. Namun sebelum keluar, Harry sempat berpesan.

"Ikutlah sahur, biar-anak-anak tidak curiga." Pinta Harry meminta Ginny untuk tidak kembali tidur.

"Pastilah.. bagaimana jadinya dapur kalau aku tinggalkan pada kalian bertiga. Sudah.. kamu turun duluan, nanti aku menyusul."

Harry tersenyum senang. Meski ia bisa memasak, Harry belum begitu nyaman untuk mengambil alih pengurusan dapur tanpa campur tangan Ginny.

Di depan televisi, Albus dan Lily sedang asik menonton tayangan tengah malam di salah satu channel TV kabelnya. Salah satu channel khusus anak-anak yang menayangkan animasi non-stop 24 jam jadi pilihan mereka. Tidak ada tayangan menarik lagi di saat jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari untuk channel TV normal. Albus dan Lily sadar-sadar saja. Beruntung jika TV rumah mereka memasang channel TV berlangganan yang mana acara TV yang sedang tayang tergantung channel mana yang mereka pilih.

Dari arah tangga Harry turun sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding di sudut ruang keluarga. Imsak masih sekitar satu jam lagi. Sehingga ia masih bisa menyiapkan makan sahur dengan sedikit santai.

"Daddy, Mummy mana?" tanya Lily yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran ayahnya di lantai bawah.

"Masih di kamar. Hey, sebentar lagi langsung ke ruang makan, ya. Sahur dulu, nanti lanjut lagi nontonnya." Pinta Harry dituruti langsung oleh kedua anaknya.

Albus melihat ke arah dapur tempat ayahnya sedang menyiapkan makanan. Tidak seperti biasanya ayahnya yang menyiapkan makanan untuk sahur mereka. "Lils," panggil Albus mencoba bertanya keanehan yang ia rasakan, "Mummy mana, ya?"

"Em—kata Daddy masih di kamar. Aku tak tahu, Al." Jawab Lily tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Tumben Mummy masih di kamar. Apa Mummy sakit?"

"Ah, yang benar saja—" namun segera Lily terdiam tepat saat ibunya terlihat menuruni tangga, "itu dia Mummy baru turun."

Hanya saja ekspresi wajah Ginny terbilang juga aneh. Dahinya berkerut dan kebingungan sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Albus dan Lily tidak paham apa yang diucapkan ibu mereka sendirian. Tanpa mempedulikan kedua buah hatinya, Ginny langsung menuju ke dapur sambil memanggil-manggil nama suaminya. Ginny lantas mendekati Harry sambil berbicara lirih—hampir seperti berbisik.

 _"_ _Semalam kamu beli tampon juga tidak?"_

 _"_ _Hah? Nggak. Memang kenapa? Kamu nggak pesan, kan?"_

 _"_ _Aduh.. gimana, sih! Seharusnya kamu belikan juga walaupun aku nggak minta!"_

Samar-samar Lily mendengar kedua orangtuanya berbicara tentang sebuah benda yang harusnya turut dibeli semalam di minimarket. Lily tidak ingat jika ibunya menitip sesuatu selain belanja makanan untuk sahur. "Kira-kira Mum minta apa, ya?" ujar Lily penasaran.

"Memangnya Mummy semalam minta dibelikan apa, Lils? Aku kan di rumah dengan Mum."

"Ah—" Lily berlaga menghitung dengan jarinya mengingat-ingat, "sudah semua, kok. Cuma makanan. Tapi Mummy kenapa, ya? Kelihatannya sebal sekali dengan Dad."

"Jangan-jangan mereka bertengkar sebentar lagi—"

"Albus, jangan begitu. Ini kan bulan puasa. Nggak boleh bertengkar. Tapi.. Mummy sama Daddy kenapa, ya?"

Televisi yang menayangkan film animasi tentang babi perempuan dan keluarganya langsung dimatikan Albus. Ia mulai penasaran dan mengajak adiknya langsung mendekat ke arah dapur. Setidaknya kedatangan mereka bisa menghalau pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya jika itu memang benar terjadi.

"Yang penting untuk sekarang masih ada, kan? Kamu juga, sih, kenapa sampai bisa kehabisan stok, sih?"

"Loh kok, kamu yang sekarang marah? Kamu bagaimana sih, Harry. Harusnya kamu juga ingat kapan-kapannya saat aku butuh pakai—" Ginny menghentikan omelannya tepat saat Albus dan Lily muncul di pintu dapur. "Hay, anak-anak! Sudah siap sahur?"

Ekspresi wajah kesal Ginny berubah drastis. Kekesalan sebelumnya langsung melunak ketika kedua buah hatinya datang. Harry hanya bisa terpaku mengakui kehebatan wanita yang sedang mengalami masa-masa spesial. Emosi yang bisa dengan mudah berubah seperti membalik telapak tangan.

"Aha, langsung duduk. Sebentar lagi supnya siap." Tambah Harry kembali menghadap kompor dan membiarkan Ginny mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Lily.

Tidak ada yang berani bertanya baik Albus maupun Lily. Beberapa menit mereka makan, Harry terdengar mengeluarkan suara. "Rencananya kereta dari Hogwarts akan sampai lebih awal. Kira-kira jam sembilan sudah sampai. Jadi nanti kita akan jemput James di Kings Cross agak lebih pagi, ya."

"Hah? James pulang hari ini?" Albus terkejut menyadari kakaknya akan pulang.

"Iya. Hogwarts sudah liburan sepanjang puasa. Nanti setelah lebaran James kembali lagi. Liburannya baru bulan depan." Jawab Harry dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Lily menyendok supnya dengan pandangan menuju tajam ke arah sang ibu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan ibunya sejak ia melihatnya turun dari kamar. Merasa diawasi, Ginny membalas tatapan Lily dengan sama tajamnya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Supnya tak enak?" tanya Ginny. Ia sentuh pelan-pelan tangan Lily mulai khawatir. "Kau tidak menambahkan apa-apa lagi kan, Harry?" Pertanyaan itu Ginny tujukan kepada suaminya. Harry langsung terhenyak tak tahu apa-apa.

Harry menggeleng tegas merasa ia tak melakukan apa-apa dengan sup itu. dengan percaya pula Lily menyatakan jika tidak ada apa-apa dengan sup yang ia makan. "A-aku hanya memikirkan Jamie, Mummy. Aku tidak apa. Enak kok supnya." Begitu kata Lily memberi ketenangan pada yang lain.

"Aduh, Lily. Ya sudah kalau begitu lanjutkan makan kalian. Nanti sholat subuhnya bareng daddy, ya. Mum sebentar lagi mau ke the Burrow sebentar—"

"Bukannya nanti sebelum buka kita ke sananya, Mum?" tanya Albus. Makanannya sudah lebih dulu habis.

"Iya, Mum hanya berkunjung sebentar. Mau mengambil sesuatu."

Sekitar pukul tiga kurang lima belas menit Ginny meminta ijin untuk mengunjungi the Burrow dan membiarkan kedua anaknya bersama Harry. ketiga Potter yang tersisa menyempatkan bersama di depan televisi menyaksikan kembali animasi favorit Lily sejak bayi yang masih terus tayang di channel yang sama.

Harry duduk tepat di tengah sofa panjang. Di kanannya ada Lily sedangkan di sisi kirinya bersandar badan Albus. Keduanya memeluk erat badan ayahnya dengan kepala sama-sama bersandar nyaman di dada bidangnya. Harry dengan senang memeluk dua tubuh kecil itu lebih mendekat. Menghirup bau khas anak-anak yang begitu khas dari tubuh Albus dan Lily. Harry merasa ketenangan yang sangat nyaman.

Sampai Imsak dan tiba waktu Subuh. Harry memita kedua anaknya untuk segera mengambil wudhu dan berkumpul di ruang ibadah di lantai bawah.

Harry mengambil posisi sebagai Imam, Albus betugas iqomah, dan Lily menjadi makmum perempuan sendirian pada jamaah Subuh kali ini. Ginny masih belum kembali sampai mereka benar-benar sudah siap.

"Tidak terasa sudah sepertiga lebih kita puasa di bulan Ramadhan ini." Albus tersenyum menunjukkan kalender duduk di dekatnya.

Selesai mencium khidmat tangan ayahnya Lily menjawab, "dan aku belum ada yang kosong. _Full!_ Kau juga kan, Albie?"

Albus mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan adiknya. Ia dan Lily sangat bersemangat dan sangat menjaga puasa serta ibadah mereka yang lain. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika usaha keduanya turut serta dari pengawasan kedua orangtua mereka. Ginny benar-benar mengawasi ibadah putra dan putrinya itu sepanjang hari. Untuk evaluasinya, Harry akan sering menanyakan dan meminta pertanggungjawaban baik Albus dan Lily pada setiap malamnya sebelum tadarus bersama.

Kedua anak itu akan menjelaskan aktifitas mereka sepanjang hari pada Harry untuk selanjutnya diberikan petuah-petuah sederhana namun bermanfaat bagi Albus dan Lily sebagai evaluasi.

"Hebat. Kalian masih kecil tapi puasanya sudah bisa full. Apapun yang dijalankan dengan ikhlas, hasilnya saat menjalankannya akan lebih terasa ringan. Ibadah lebih baik dengan kesadaran sendiri. Kalau Mummy atau Daddy sampai marah itu karena memang kewajiban kami sebagai orangtua mengawasi kalian."

Albus mengangguk, lantas menambahkan, "karena kami masih menjadi tanggung jawab Mummy dan Daddy, iya kan?" kata Albus.

"Kita juga masih kecil. Jadi perlu di awasi. Jangan sampai puasanya bolong—nah, bagaimana Jamie di Hogwarts, ya? Kata Uncle Ron kan banyak sekali makanan di sana? Benar begitu, Dad?"

Pertanyaan polos Lily mengundang tawa Harry. Ia mengangguk membenarkan tentang masalah makanan itu. "Apapun makanan yang kamu inginkan, Hogwarts menyediakannya, Lils." Tukas Harry ikut mengulang kenangannya di Hogwarts.

"Pantas saja Uncle Ron pengen sekali kembali ke Hogwarts. Alasannya cuma untuk cari makanannya." Tambah Albus membuat semua ikut tertawa. "Dan itu bahaya juga untuk James. Untung dia nanti kembali."

"Iya, kita bisa mengawasi dia apa benar James masih puasa atau sudah tidak kuat di tengah jalan dia makan satu kotak coklat kodok."

"Hus, sudah-sudah!" Harry menghentikan segera perbincangan anak-anaknya yang terus membicarakan si sulung. James memang nakal. Tahun lalu ia beberapa kali ketahuan batal puasa karena tak tahan lapar dan haus. Namun di tahun ini, James sempat mengirim surat pada keluarganya jika ia berjanji akan berpuasa lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Semoga saja James sudah berubah. Sekarang, kalian bisa keluar nonton tv atau tunggu Mummy pulang."

"Oh, ya, Dad. Mummy kenapa, sih? Tadi makan sahurnya sedikit sekali." Tanya Lily menahan Harry yang melepas peci di kepalanya.

Harry mengapit pundak Albus keluar dari ruang ibadah. Di tengah ruang keluarga langkah mereka kembali terhenti akibat pertanyaan Lily tentang Ginny.

"Em—" Harry bingung memulainya dari mana, "Mummy hari ini tidak puasa, sayang. Sedang halangan. Jadi nanti jangan kaget kalau Mummy ketahuan makan atau apapun itu."

"Hem.. enak, ya. Perempuan ada halangannya. Jadi tidak puasa." Tutur Albus iri dengan keistimewaan yang beberapa kali ia tahu dari ibunya. Salah satunya tentang berpuasa atau beribadah yang lainnya.

Lily tampak mengerutkan dahi tak paham. "Halangan?" Lily benar-benar tidak tahu. "Seperti dulu Mummy tidak ikut sholat dan puasa?"

"Benar, Lily. Mummy sedang.. mens-truasi. Ya, menstruasi." Jawab Albus tenang.

"Hah? Menstruasi itu seperti apa? Kenapa tidak boleh sholat dan puasa, sih? Nanti kan dosa kalau tidak puasa. Iya, kan, Daddy?"

Harry ikut kembali meraih tubuh Lily mendekatkan ke tubuhnya. Lily selalu membuatnya terkesima dengan keluguannya itu. "Malahan kalau Mummy sholat atau puasa, bisa dosa, sayang. Mummy boleh saja puasa tapi tidak dapat pahala. Badan Mummy juga bisa lemas karena.. menstruasinya itu." setidaknya Harry sudah berusaha menjelaskannya dengan sangat sederhana.

"Kenapa harus menstruasi? Laki-laki saja tidak. Benar, kan?" Lily masih belum terima dengan penjelasan itu.

"Itulah keistimewaan perempuan. Keistimewaan yang diberikan Tuhan pada Mummy dan perempuan yang lain.. Karena kalau tidak ada siklus menstruasi itu.. tidak ada anak-anak hebat seperti kalian lahir di dunia ini."

Lily benar terpaku. Kepalanya pusing mencerna satu persatu alasan yang membuat berpikir berkali-kali. Terlalu berat untuk masalah itu dipikirkan anak yang belum genap sembilan tahun itu

"Tidak masuk akal!" Spontan Lily menjawab sambil melangkah naik ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya bersama Albus.

Harry menahan tawanya setelah mendengar balasan Lily. "Nanti saat tiba waktunya kamu juga akan merasakannya, sayang. Kalau sudah besar." Tambah Harry masih berdiri di tempatnya. _"Tentu saja masuk akal, nak. Bahaya kalau Mummymu tidak menstruasi."_ Tambahnya dalam hati.

* * *

Beberapa orangtua wali para siswa Hogwarts telah memenuhi peron 9 ¾ . Sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai dengan siswa siswi Hogwarts yang akan berlibur selama sisa bulan puasa yang ada. Salah satunya adalah James dan Fred Jr yang juga siap ditunggu sang ayah tidak jauh dari Harry dan keluarganya menunggu.

"Itu dia!" Lily berteriak kencang setelah kepulan asap Hogwarts Express mulai terlihat dari kejauhan.

Benar saja kereta kebanggaan Hogwarts tiba. Satu persatu penumpang yang sebagian besar adalah siswa Hogwarts turun dengan wajah gembira dan lega telah sampai dengan selamat. Dari arah kerumunan penumpang dan penjemput, Harry berinisiatif untuk mendekat sambil membantu membawakan barang-barang James.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Harry bersama James dan sebuah troli berisi satu tas berukuran sedang mendekat ke kerumunan keluarga kecil mereka. Tidak banyak yang dibawa James sebab ia masih harus kembali setelah lebaran nanti. Ranselnya pun tidak begitu terisi penuh sehingga membuatnya mudah untuk berlari dan memeluk ibu serta adik-adiknya bergantian.

 _"_ _Assalamualaiku,_ semuanya. Masih puasa, kan?"

"Hah?" Albus dan Lily terhenyak dengan sikap berbeda kakak mereka. jauh seperti yang terbayang di pikiran mereka sebelumnya.

"Kau sehat, James?" tanya Albus tidak percaya.

Dengan senyuman manisnya, James menyentuh pundak Albus lantas membalas, "alhamdulillah, adikku. Aku sehat, sangat sehat. Puasa membuatku sehat dan bugar. Kalian harus semangat juga, ya!"

Benar. Itu memang James. Hanya saja kelakukannya jauh lebih berbeda.

"Mari kita pulang. Nanti keburu Dzuhur kalau kelamaan ngobrol di sini." James sempat berbalik melihat ayahnya yang baru mendekat dengan tas bawaannya. Dengan sopan James ikut mengangkat tasnya lantas berkata, "sini, Dad, aku bantu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Harry memberi kesempatan James membantunya membawa barang-barang itu menuju mobil mereka di area parkir.

"Harry—" bisik Ginny setelah menyamai langak suaminya di belakang anak-anak mereka, "kau melihatnya, kan?"

Harry menggeleng pelan. "Ya, aku tak tahu apa yang sudah diperbuat para profesor Hogwarts selama seminggu lebih puasa kali ini sampai James berubah sekelas ustad."

"Prankster kita sudah tobat!" tambah Ginny bersyukur. _"Alhamdulillah!"_

"Rasanya ingin Ramadhan terus kalau melihat James seperti ini." Harry benar-benar terharu menyadarinya. Tentu saja. Orangtua mana yang tidak bangga melihat perubahan besar anaknya yang terkenal nakal menjaduh jauh lebih alim dari biasanya.

Mereka bersiap pulang. Tujuan mereka akan kembali ke rumah terlebih dahulu untuk sejenak berisitirahat. Baru nanti setelah Ashar mereka harus berkunjung ke the Burrow untuk mengikuti kajian minggun khusus keluarga untuk Ramadhan tahun ini. Mendegar penjelasan itu dari Lily, James tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Wah kalau setiap hari bisa lebih asik daripada seminggu sekali. Ibadah jadi lebih spesial. Benar, kan?" tanya ulang James sebelum kembali mengulang bacaan Al-Quran saku yang terus ia bawa di kantung jaketnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Wahhh ada apa ya dengan James sampai berubah begitu? Apa saja kelakukan James setelah pulang nanti? Penasaran? Tunggu chapter mendatang minggu depan. Maaf kalau masih nemu typos. Jangan lupa follow, fav, dan review fic ini. Anne akan senang sekali. Semoga menghibur! Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Insha Allah!**

 **Selamat puasa!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	4. Buku Misterius

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi cukup malam. Hehehe maaf..**

 **Kali ini chapter 4 akan melanjutkan kisah di chaptr 3 tentu saja dan sekaligus menjelaskan tentang perubahan sikap alim yang dialami James-dan mungkin sepupu-sepupunya yang lain juga. Hem.. penasaran?**

 **Anne balas review dulu!**

 **ninismsafitri:** alhamdulillah moga James tobatnya beneran :)

 **sakawunibunga:** semoga James ikhlas tobatnya.. biar Harry sama Ginny terharu :) Hehehe Lily masih kecil, kakak, jadi nggak paham yang begituan... :)

 **ekspuulsoh:** peeves ikutan tobat gitu ya hehehe :)

 **Afadh** : James tobatnya ada sebab. Kayak peribahasa ada asap ada api.. ahh cowo emang nggak peka kerjaannya. Kamu juga yeee :)

 **sakuxhan:** alhamdulillah seneng ya James toba :) *kesannya James emang nakal banget gitu, ya!* :)

 **Baiklah.. yang udah penasaran bisa langsung baca.**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 _"Oh, come on!_ Dataku sudah mati? Atau sudah habis? _Seriously?"_

James mengerang sebal di dalam kamarnya. Ponsel yang sudah ia tinggalkan beberapa bulan untuk ke Hogwarts tidak bisa ia gunakan. Data untuk koneksi internetnya masih ada, namun masa berlakunya ternyata tidak lagi bertahan. Seingat James, terakhir ponselnya terisi data satu bulan sebelum ia berangkat ke Hogwarts. Dalam hitungan sederhana memang sudah waktunya ia mengisi ulang jika masih ingin mengoptimalkan ponsel pintarnya itu.

"Dad, aku boleh minta sesuatu," James menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan Harry di ruang kerjanya. Siang ini Harry masih sibuk memeriksa beberapa laporan Kementerian hasil rapatnya dengan beberapa divisi. Ada lima tumpukan yang baru ia selesai tiga.

Harry melipat ulang dokumennya lantas melirik ke arah ponsel James. Ia ingat ponsel itu Harry hadiahkan pada putra sulungnya untuk kelulusan James dari Primary Schoolnya.

"Rusak?" tanya Harry mengamati bagian luaran ponsel James. "Masih bagus, kok."

"Masih bagus, sih. Tapi data internetku habis, Dad. Aku butuh sekarang."

"Sekarang?"

James mengangguk. Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan permintaannya. James mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menyalakan aplikasi kirim pesan yang akan bekerja jika ada koneksi di sana.

"Nggak nyala." James mengeluh.

"Memangnya kamu mau chatting dengan siapa?" Harry kembali sibuk dengan dokumennya tanpa melepas perhatiannya pada James.

"Fredie." James mengingat sepupu terbaiknya itu. "Aku tidak sempat bertemu dengan dia sejak masuk kompartemen. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebelum nanti ke the Burrow, Dad."

Sebenarnya Harry bisa saja memberi yang dibutuhkan James dengan sekali berkirim pesan lewat ponsel pribadinya. Toh, James juga sudah saatnya mendapat jatah paket data internet dan pulsa bulanan darinya.

Tapi, Harry ingin mencoba menguji James. Harry ingat perubahan yang ia lihat secara langsung sejak anak laki-laki itu turun dari kereta. Hanya sekadar menguji kebenaran perubahan drastis itu, Harry ingin memulainya dengan menguji kesabaran James.

"Em—" Harry tiba-tiba mulai yakin dengan rencananya, "boleh saja. Nanti Dad pesankan lewat ponsel Dad. Tapi sebentar lagi. Dad mau sortir semua dokumen ini dulu. Libur akhir pekan lebih enak tanpa kerjaan. Boleh kan, James?"

"Yeah! Kok begitu, Dad! Ini kan akhir pekan. Dad libur, kan?" James mendesah lemas. Ia butuh secepatnya. Tapi sang ayah tidak bisa.

Harry merasa caranya lumayan berhasil membuat sifat asli James muncul. Rupanya James belum seberubah yang ia pikirkan. Potter senior itu kembali berlaga sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumennya. Coba-coba membaca lembaran yang berbeda atau membaca buku secara acak yang tidak 'nyambung' dengan pekerjaan yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Bekerja untuk mengisi hari-hari puasa, kan, sama saja ibadah, James. Seperti Al di halaman belakang itu," Harry menunjuk jendela besar ruang kerjanya yang menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang rumah. Ada Al dan istrinya sedang sibuk menanam tanaman baru di sana. "Ia dan Mummy menanam, menyirami tanaman.. berbuat hal baik dan bermanfaat itu semua juga ibadah."

Harry meletakkan buku psikologi yang asal dibukanya kembali ke atas meja. Diperhatikannya baik-baik ekspresi James dengan seksama. Ponsel di tangannya masih dalam keadaan mati. Sengaja karena memang James membutuhkan ponsel itu untuk mengirim pesan pada Fred Jr saja. Tanpa koneksi internet, James tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan ponselnya itu.

"Nanti Dad belikan. Tapi kamu harus bersabar, James. Bukan hanya menahan lapar dan haus saja, berlatih sabar juga inti dari puasa yang kita jalani sekarang. Tunggu saja, paket data internetmu akan kembali aktif bahkan sebelum kamu menyadarinya. OK!" Harry mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dahi James dengan gulungan koran yang ia buat saking gemasnya, "hitung-hitung tambah amalan baikmu—"

"Amalan baik?"

"Ya, sabar juga termasuk amalan baik! Setuju, kan—"

Belum selesai Harry berbicara, James lebih dulu berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Harry dan mengilang menuju arah kamarnya. Ya, mungkin karena memang hanya ke arah itu James berlari. Ruangan kerja pribadi Harry di rumah berada di paling ujung lantai dua. Sedangkan kamar James berada di ujung lain di lantai yang sama. Sehingga kemungkinan besar jika James akan kembali ke kamarnya atau mungkin turun ke lantai bawah.

Tidak lama kemudian, kepala James muncul di ambang bibir pintu dengan senyuman merekah. "Aku setuju, Dad. Catatan amalanku akan bertambah lebih banyak hari ini. Aku akan sabar menunggunya!" Dan James kembali berlari menghilang. Sempat terdengar ia bergumam aneh yang masih sempat Harry dengar meski tak paham.

"Yuhuu hari ini aku akan dapat poin banyak!" gumam James.

Yups, meski tak paham apa maksudnya, cara Harry berhasil.

Harry tidak tahu ulah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan putranya. Sejak kedatangannya hari ini, James memang terkesan berubah jauh lebih baik dari kelakuannya sehari-hari. Sedikit banyak itu semua berpengaruh dari satu minggu full James dan juga siswa Hogwarts lain tidak mendapat libur mereka di awal puasa lalu. Harry dan Ginny sempat saling menebak jika kegiatan Ramadhan di Hogwarts cukup keras hingga mengubah sikap putra mereka itu menjadi jauh lebih baik.

Mungkin jika Harry menanyakannya langsung pada Neville tentang kegiatan Ramadhan di Hogwarts semacam apa bisa membuatnya paham mengapa James sampai 'hijrah'.

* * *

Toko WWW tutup lebih awal sejak bulan puasa. Apalagi tiap akhir pekan yang biasanya buka dan tutup lebih larut saat ini hanya buka pagi dan tutup menjelang siang saja. Ron dan George memutuskan lebih memprioritaskan ibadah mereka selama satu bulan penuh ini. Keputusan itu sejalan dengan kegiatan mingguan yang orangtua mereka kerjakan tentang kajian mingguan keluarga besar Weasley di tiap akhir pekan selama puasa.

Keluarga Weasley telah tumbuh menjadi benar-benar keluarga besar. Memiliki banyak anak, cucu, dan menantu yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit memberi keuntungan besar jika cukup membuat acara keluarga saja. Pasti akan ramai. Dan di kesempatan Ramadhan kali ini, Arthur dan Molly ingin memberi kesan yang 'mendidik' khususnya bagi para cucu mereka.

Charlie memutuskan pulang ke Inggris dan tinggal di the Burrow sampai lebaran nanti. Naga-naga yang ia jaga di penangkaran tempatnya bekerja di Rumania masih harus diurus. Jadi ia memang tidak bisa berlama-lama di kampung halamannya sendiri.

"Kapan mereka semua datang?" Charlie gusar berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar perapian. "Kemana semua keponakan-keponakanku itu? Tidak tahu apa aku sudah datang?"

Baru tadi pagi, ia sampai ke the Burrow dari Rumania untuk menghabiskan cutinya di rumah. Berhubung Charlie satu-satunya yang tidak berkeluarga dari klan Weasley, dirinya selalu dilanda rindu pada para keponakannya tiap ia pulang ke Inggris.

"Sabar, Charlie. Bukankah kedatanganmu nanti bisa jadi kejutan kalau mereka tidak tahu. Rencananya mereka datang setelah Ashar." Ujar Arthur yang sibuk memperbaiki meja kecil untuk tempat mereka nanti tadarus bersama.

Tidak lama setelah Charlie memilih membantu ayahnya, suara desingan kencang terdengar dari arah perapian. George muncul dengan sebuah kantung kertas besar di pelukannya.

"Mungkin aku benar-benar lapar sampai berhalusinasi." George terhuyung masuk sendirian ke area ruang keluarga. Ia meletakkan kantung belanja dari sang istri di meja dapur untuk segera mendekat ke tempat ayah dan sosok lain yang ia kenal seperti kakaknya.

Charlie memperhatikan suara berat yang sudah sangat ia kenal. "Georgie! Adikku yang makin gendut!" teriaknya lantang.

 _"Bloody hell,_ kapan kau kembali, Charlie?"

"Aduhh baru tadi pagi. Aku datang tepat saat Dad diam-diam kencing di bawah pohon ayunan." Suaranya kencang seolah menyindir ayahnya.

Terang-terang Arthur berteriak merasa tersinggung, "khilaf, son! Mumpung tadi olahraga di halaman."

"Kebiasaan." Tutur George tahu kelakuan ayahnya yang makin malas untuk sekadar pergi ke kamar mandi. "Kalau sudah olahraga kecil-kecilan di halaman belakang, pipisnya ya di situ. Tak apa, asal jangan kau beritahu anak-anak soal pohon ayunan mereka sering dikencingin Dad. Apalagi pada Vic, Rose, dan Lucy. Mereka bisa kejang tahu kakek mereka berbuat jorok di tempat mereka bermain."

Ketiga cucu perempuan Weasley itu terkenal tidak suka dengan hal-hal jorok. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka harus diam walaupun terkadang baik Victoire, Rose, atau Lucy sempat curiga dengan bau pesing di sekitar tempat mereka bermain ayunan.

"Jangan, George. Kasihan anak-anak itu."

Tawa George dan Charlie menggema lepas. Kakak beradik itu benar-benar bahagia akhirnya bisa dipertemukan kembali di bulan Ramadhan tahun ini. Hampir dua tahun Chalie tidak bisa berpuasa bersama di Inggris. Ia hanya sempat pulang 2 atau 3 hari untuk menikmati lebaran untuk selanjutnya kembali ke Rumania. Oleh sebab itulah, Charlie benar-benar tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu pulangnya itu.

"Angie akan ke sini sekitar jam 8, Mum. Ia harus mengunjungi adiknya yang sakit." George menyerahkan kantung yang ia bawa untuk langsung diserahkan pada Molly. "Belanja pesanan Mum sudah disiapkan Angie di kantung ini. Dia minta maaf sekali tidak bisa membantu menyiapkan buka puasa."

Molly menepuk pundak George tak masalah. "Biarkan istrimu mengunjungi adiknya dulu. Mum yang minta maaf belum sempat menjenguknya. Ya sudah, biar Mum periksa dulu belanjanya. Kau bantu Charlie dan daddymu menyiapkan meja untuk pengajian nanti."

"Pengajian? Ada pengajiannya juga?"

Delapan meja rendah kecil selesai diperbaiki. Masih ada beberapa lagi yang akan Arthur paku dan poles sedikit kerangkanya agar terlihat lebih baru. Arthur menunjukkannya sebagai bukti jika kata Molly tadi memang benar.

"Meja-meja ini untuk alas Al Quran saat tadarus, pengajian, dan kajian yang lain. Kalau mejanya bagus, anak-anak pasti tambah semangat kan ibadahnya." Arthur menyerahkan mur dan baut pada Charlie untuk dipasang ulang pada engsel-engsel meja lipat yang lepas.

Di bantu George, pekerjaan mereka bisa jadi lebih cepat dan ringan sampai selesai nanti. "Woho, anak-anak pasti suka. Kalau mereka semangat ikut, buku laporan Ramadhan mereka akan penuh sampai lebaran nanti." Kata George girang.

"Buku laporan?" tanya Arthur dan Charlie bersamaan. "Maksudmu, George?"

George tertawa lagi melihat ayah dan kakaknya kebingungan dengan kata-katanya. "Buku laporan dari Hogwarts. Kalau kata Fredie tadi dia menyebutnya.. rapor amalan bulan puasa. Begitu katanya tadi. Yeah nanti lah kalian tahu sendiri.. satu lagi, siapapun yang akan memimpin sholat tarawih, siap-siap bawa pena bulu, ya! Buat bagi-bagi tanda tangan." Tukasnya.

* * *

Para ibu sudah sibuk mempersiapkan makanan di dapur dipimpin Molly sebagai yang dituakan. Sementara para pria mendapat tugas mengajak anak-anak untuk berkumpul melakukan aktifitas di halaman belakang the Burrow.

"Daddy, ini lepas lagi."

Semua berjalan dengan normal sampai suara teriakan Lily mengalihkan perhatian Harry selaku ayah gadis itu. Lily berlari menepi ke area teras rumah menghampi pria berkacamata yang ia panggil Daddy. "Kenapa lagi, sayang? James mana?" Harry menerima sebuah kapal-kapalan aluminium dari tangan putrinya. Mainan itu lagi, batin Harry.

Kapal-kapalan buatan Arthur yang dibagikan pada anak-anak untuk mengisi waktu menjelang buka puasa itu memang sudah terlalu tua. Mainan yang anak-anak bawa sudah ada sejak Ron seusia Lily sekarang. Ada beberapa kapal-kapalan yang utuh tersimpan di gudang perkakas Muggle Arthur. Dengan sedikit sentuhan di sana sini, lantas Arthur mencoba perbaiki kembali untuk cucu-cucunya.

"Jangan dilepaskan bagian ujungnya, Lis. Nanti kalau kamu taruh di atas air, bisa oleng terus—"

"Tenggelam. _I know, Dad. Sorry._ Aku lupa melepas penutup yang mana."

Harry meminta Lily mengambilkan tisu di salah satu meja tempat berbuka nanti untuk membersihkan bagian kapal-kapalan yang kemasukan air.

"James di mana, sih? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan James saja. Dad sedang membantu Grandpa untuk sholat nanti loh."

Harry, Ron, Percy, dan Bill bertugas membantu menyiapkan tempat untuk sholat mereka nanti mulai Magrib tiba. Sebuah tenda sihir dibangung di belakang halaman the Burrow. Kecil, tapi tidak untuk isi di dalamnya. Cukup luas untuk diisi satu klan Weasley lengkap tiga generasi. Sedangkan George dan Charlie mendampingi anak-anak menjauh dari area dapur—agar tidak tergoda, untuk bermain di halaman belakang dan menghindar dari area tenda.

"Itu," Lily menunjuk ke pondok kecil di salah satu sudut pekarangan, "ngobrol.. aku tidak tahu. kedengarannya membosankan, Dad. Jadi aku ikut main kapal-kapalan saja dengan Albie, Rosie, Hugo, Roxxy, Vicky—"

Sedikit diberi mantra pengering, kapal-kapalan Lily sudah siap untuk dimainkan lagi. Lily menerima mainannya dengan senang lantas meminta ijin untuk kembali ke kolam untuk mencoba mainannya lagi.

Dari depan pintu tenda sihir Harry melihat putranya sedang duduk melingkar bersama para keponakannya yang lain. James dan sepupu-sepupunya tampak serius dengan sebuah perbincangan yang tidak bisa Harry dengar dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia hanya melihat ada buku-buku tipis sesekali diangkat untuk dibicarakan oleh mereka. Satu persatu anak-anak itu memilikinya, juga James.

"Kalau buku dari Hogwarts, sepertinya aku tidak pernah tahu buku semacam itu diberikan dari Hogwarts? Buku apa, ya?" tanya Harry dalam hati. Pikiran negatif coba ia buang jauh-jauh dan berharap James dan anak-anak yang lain tidak membuat ulah yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

 _"You know,_ kata Profesor Slughorn kalau kita bisa memenuhi daftar di dua halaman pertama saja, ia akan memberi nilai ramuan minimal A. Meskipun kau mengikuti pelajarannya dengan tidur." Kata Fred Jr. penuh kesungguhan.

"Berarti.. kalau bisa penuh semua—nilai O bisa cuma-cuma, dong?" Louis, yang baru duduk di tahun pertamanya coba menarik kesimpulan sederhana. Ia membuka lagi lembaran buku berlogo Hogwarts dan kubah masjid di tangannya dengan penuh ketelitian.

Lucy mendesah lemas ikut ketakutan. Buku yang ia bawa baru berisi tiga perempat di halaman pertama. Belum penuh hingga tabel kolom terakhir. "Seandainya saja ada mantera untuk mengisi penuh buku ini." katanya pelan.

"Kalau mau coba-coba, bukannya terisi semua.. catatan yang sudah tertulis di buku ini malah hilang semua. Bagaimana kalau malah gagal? Mau usahamu menjadi orang baik selama puasa sia-sia begitu saja saat ini dikumpulkan nanti? Oh.. jangan!" Kakak Lucy, Molly, yang terkenal overparanoid tidak ingin berbuat hal konyol untuk membuat _buku-catatan-amalan-baik-Ramadhan-Hogwrats—_ nya jadi makin kacau.

"Sihir di buku ini terlalu sulit dihancurkan." Dominique menunjukkan sampul bagian belakang bukunya pada para sepupunya yang lain. Ada sebuah logo hologram yang berkilau jika terkena cahaya.

Sebagai anak yang menyenangi pelajaran mantera, Dominique memiliki alasan tentang sihir yang terkandung di dalam buku itu. "Logo hologram ini berisi mantera yang ditanam khusus untuk memantau pergerakan perbuatan pemilik bukunya. Manteranya di segel kuat. Siapapun tidak akan bisa menghancurkannya karena memang—sistemnya seperti itu."

"Ini konyol sekali!" pekik James. "Rasanya seperti masih ada pelajaran meski kita pulang ke rumah untuk liburan."

Kata-kata James itu dibenarkan masal oleh para sepupunya yang ikut berkumpul. Semua hanya karena buku. "Habislah kita!" suara-suara tak teriam keluar dari mulut-mulut para anak keturunan Weasley itu.

Tidak terasa semua aktifitas yang mereka semua lakukan, baik para anak dan orang dewasa, tiba sampai waktu berbuka. Menginjak pukul 9, London masuk waktu Maghrib. Harry kembali menjadi muadzin untuk kesempatan kali ini. The Burrow diserang atmosfer ketenangan dan suka cita tiba saat Harry mulai bersuara.

Air sirup dingin dan beberapa biji kurma dihidangkan pertama oleh para ibu. Tidak ada hidangan lain sampai sholat Magrib selesai ditegakkan. Anak-anak yang sudah pasrah setelah perbincangan 'hati-ke-hati' di pondok kecil the Burrow hanya bisa tenang dan ikut aturan yang sudah dibuat oleh orang dewasa.

Mereka ikut sholat, mendengarkan ceramah, sampai berbuka bersama. Tiba saat tarawih yang hingga usai di sholat sunah witir menjelang tengah malam, Fred Jr. menguap tak tertahan lagi. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan bosan. Itu juga dirasakan James yang tak tahan untuk memainkan petasan pelangi—produk WWW—yang sengaja dibawa Fred Jr. secara diam-diam. Tapi baik Fred Jr. dan James tahu jika meraka harus bersabar. Setidaknya mereka harus bertahan di tempat sholat sampai _buku-catatan-amalan-baik-Ramadhan-Hogwrats_ otomatis terisi sendiri sebagai hasil amalam baik mereka.

"Yes, finnaly—" pekik Louis yang tampak khusyuk selama sholat tarawih pecah kegirangan setelah melihat buku kecil di balik sajadahnya mengeluarkan suara seperti goresan pena. Buku-catatan-amalan-baik-Ramadhan-Hogwrats milik Louis lebih dulu terisi keterangan 'telah melaksanakan sholat tarawih' dan muncul kolom kecil kosong untuk bukti tanda tangan sang imam sholat.

"Hey, aku sudah muncul!" Louis menyenggol lengan Fred Jr. sambil berbisik.

Fred Jr. coba mengecek buku miliknya tapi tidak ada tulisan baru muncul di buku miliknya. "Aku belum ada." Kata Fred Jr. diikuti anggukan senasib dari James.

"Kalian kurang khusyuk, sih. Dari tadi ribut sendiri—"

Suara pekikan Louis tadi sempat membuat para paman, bibi, dan sepupu-sepupunya terkejut. Ditambah lagi, ketika Arthur coba bertanya tentang perbincangan diam-diam para cucu lelakinya.

"Lou—ada apa, nak?" tanya Arthur. Anak yang dipanggil langsung duduk tegap saking terkejutnya.

George membisikkan sesuatu pada sang ayah sambil menunjuk ke arah buku-buku kecil yang tersimpan di balik sajadah para anak yang baru tiba dari Hogwarts pagi tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kau lakukan dengan buku itu?" tanya Arthur lagi. Ia menawarkan dengan lebih lembut agar bungsu pasangan Bill dan Fleur itu mau membuka suaranya menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Fleur ikut meminta putranya lebih terkesan memaksa, "kalau kau tidak bicara, kami akan terus bertanya tentang apa yang kamu bawa itu. Sejak pulang kau tampak berbeda, Lou. Domie, kau juga, nak?" Begitu jelas Fleur ikut didengar para orangtua yang lain. Fleur menggenggam tangan Dominique memberi ketenangan. Putrinya itu terlihat khawatir sekali.

Harry menoleh cepat ke arah James lantas disambung ke sudut shof wanita di mana istrinya masih duduk anteng bersama Hermione. Ginny paham maksud tatapan suaminya itu.

"Jauh lebih alim?" Audrey ikut menanyakan hasil pengamatannya tentang kedua putrinya sendiri.

"Yups," pekik George semangat, "begitu juga yang dialami Fredie, putraku, dan—"

"Rekan seperjuangannya.. James, putraku." Sambung Harry tidak kalah semangatnya. Ia makin penasaran dengan ulah James di bulan puasa ini.

Masing-masing anak yang telah dicurigai oleh kedua orangtuanya tertegun tak percaya. Sejenak tidak ada suara gaduh hingga suara goresan baru terdengar dari balik sajadah di shof perempuan. Buku milik Victoire bersuara.

"Vic, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya ibunya, Fleur mengambil buku milih Victoire setelah putrinya dengan senang hati. _"Buku-catatan-amalan-baik-Ramadhan-Hogwrats?_ Apa ini?" baca Fleur dengan aksen Prancisnya yang masih kental.

"Itu buku laporan kegiatan selama Ramadhan yang diberikan Hogwarts, Mum. Satu minggu kami ikut kegiatan Ramadhan di kastil kami diajarkan tentang amalan-amalan yang baik di bulan puasa. Nah, sebelum pulang.. kemarin kami dibagi buku ini untuk memantau ibadah dan kelakuan kami selama liburan di luar Hogwarts." Jelas Victoire. Ia membantu membukakan di halaman khusus tepat di bagian pertengahan buku.

"Lalu, tadi suara-suara apa yang keluar dari buku itu, Vic?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Penulisan amalan secara _magic."_ Jawab Victoire tanpa ragu.

Sebuah judul tebal bertuliskan 'ibadah sholat tarawih' dengan tabel panjang di bawahnya Victoire tunjukkan lantas dijelaskan, "tidak hanya tabel kegiatan tarawih, semua amalan yang kami lakukan selama puasa ini akan secara otomatis tertulis dengan sendirinya. Buku ini tidak bisa ditulis manual. Semuanya otomatis bekerja dengan sihir dari buku ini. Kalaupun bisa ditulis hanya oleh imam sholat atau penanggung jawab yang benar-benar ada ketika amalan itu dibuat. Misal ini," Victoire menunjuk kolom kosong di samping keterangan sholat tarawih yang baru muncul di bukunya.

"Ini harus ditandatangani oleh Grandpa selaku imam sholat yang aku ikuti. Selain Grandpa, jangan harap bisa membuat tandatangan di sini. Bahkan dengan pena sihir sekuat apapun.. tidak ada yang bisa memanipulasi sihir dari buku ini."

Sorakan para orang dewasa yang paham dengan konsep pendidikan religi terbaru dari Hogwarts itu menimbulkan spekulasi cepat tentang perubahan sikap para putra putri mereka. Ginny dengan semangat ikut bertanya pada Victoire tentang efek yang akan timbul jika catatan amal itu terbentuk.

"Kita akan dapat poin untuk menambah perolehan skor asrama. Masuk pada laporan hasil akhir saat kenaikan atau kelulusan nanti juga. Ada juga beberapa profesor yang menjanjikan nilai baik jika amalan yang kita lakukan—tentu saja yang tertulis di buku itu—berjumlah banyak, Auntie Ginny."

 _"Ahh, I see—"_ suara Ginny kencang sekali. Menujukan pada James yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Bagus, dong. Apalagi kalau ibadah dan amalan baiknya itu dilakukan dengan ikhlas. Bukan cuma sekadar mencari poin tinggi." Kata Albus mendapat anggukan setuju Rose dan usapan pelan dari sang ayah di punggungnya.

"Tapi kalau kembali nakal kan nggak boleh. Jangan sampai setelah puasa amalan itu—selesai. Hasilnya sia-sia. Bukan begitu, Mummy?" protes Lily pada ibunya.

"Sudah—sudah," Arthur mulai menengahi, "semuanya itu memang baik, tapi jika tidak disalahgunakan. Namanya beribadah, harus dengan hati yang ikhlas. Memang kita mengharap surga setelah semua amalan yang kita lakukan di dunia ini, tapi jika alasannya untuk menambah nilai dan melupakan begitu saja setelah selesai.. benar katamu, Lily, hasilnya sia-sia. Allah tidak suka umatnya membuat mainan sebuah ibadah."

Petuah Arthur telak mengenai batin masing-masing anak yang merasa tidak ikhlas dalam beribadah. Semuanya tertunduk, menyadari kesalahan mereka yang hanya mengejar poin untuk memenuhi buku mereka.

"Yang penting sekarang.. tetap beribadah. Jalankan dengan ikhlas tanpa paksaan. Dengan kesadaran penuh jika itu sebuah kewajiban. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Grandpa." Jawab para anak dengan lemas.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita akan tadarus bersama, ya. Tapi bisa istirahat sebentar sekitar sepuluh menit. Nanti kembali lagi kemari."

Komando Arthur dijalankan dengan semangat oleh semua anak, menantu, dan cucu-cucunya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menyempatkan keluar untuk mengambil cemilan, sekedar menghirup udara segar, atau ada yang masih di dalam tenda seperti Harry, Ron, dan Bill yang membantu menyiapkan tempat untuk tadarus bersama.

Sepuluh menit selesai sehingga satu persatu tampak kembali memenuhi tenda untuk berkumul menyimak Al Quran yang mereka bawa. Hanya saja, ada kurang.

"James kemana, Harry?" tanya Ginny pada suaminya yang siap memulai bagian pertama membaca. Harry menyadari putranya tidak tampak kembali di tenda setelah istirahat.

George rupanya ikut sadar jika putranya pun tidak ada. "Fredie pun tak ada, Harry."

"Louis juga," tambah Bill ikut mengambil posisi di dekat Arthur.

"Ahh mungkin masih mengambil makanan. Kalau begitu dimulai saja dulu. Biar nanti mereka bisa langsung ikut menyimak." Pinta Arthur mempersilakan Harry memulai tadarus mereka.

Harry mengangguk. Ia menarik napas pelan-pelan lantas memulai, _"a'udzubillah himi—"_

 _Dor dor dor!_

Percikan cahaya warna-warni menyebul indah ke langit gelap. Dari balik jendela tenda sihir keluarga besar Weasley dengan jelas kembang api unik berbentuk pelangi itu tercipta setelah tiga bocah laki-laki dengan senangnya menyalakan api pada sumbu kecil petasan yang mereka mainkan. Sungguh menyenangkan menjadi diri sendiri. Meski sempat melewatkan ibadah tadarus yang harusnya mereka ikuti.

"Itu dia.. mereka yang sesungguhnya." Ujar Arthur sejenak lepas dari depan Al Quran tua miliknya. Menikmati sejenak langit malam Ramadhan dengan kembang api warna-warni buah karya para cucunya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Jiahh Anne terispirasi dari buku Ramadhan yang biasa Anne dapat dulu waktu SD. Isinya harus nulis semua kegiatan selama Ramadhan sampai tarawih yang harus minta tanda tangan imam sebagai bukti. Wkwkwk kalo ingat lucu banget tiap akhir tarawih selalu ngantre di dekat imam buat tanda tangan. Di daerah kalian dulu gitu nggak, sih? Hehehe..**

 **Masih akan berlanjut karena belum lebaran. Mungkin minggu depan jadi chapter terakhir, ya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Ikuti lagi kisahnya minggu depan. Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan.. seperti biasa Anne tunggu reviewnya! Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xo**


	5. Stoples Lebaran

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi masih di moment lebaran! Alhamdulillah..**

 **Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri semua bagi teman-teman yang merayakannya! Mohon maaf lahir batin, ya! Maafin Anne kalau selama nulis fic kadang buat jengkel. Kata-kata yang tidak baik atau apa saja yang membuat kalian tidak berkenan. Sungguh, dari lubuh hati Anne yang paling dalam Anne mohon maaf lahir dan batin!**

 **Baiklah, karena sudah masuk lebaran, sebenarnya fic ini telat banget. Awalnya memang mau update di hari Jumat minggu lalu pas masih puasa (minggu terakhir) tapi Anne banyak banget yang lagi diurusin. Namanya juga mau lebaran waktu itu. Belum lagi ada keluarga yang dari luar Jawa datang. Semuanya riweh. Dan mumpung sekarang lagi sepi, Anne coba buat chapter akhir fic Starving Fasting ini.**

 **Oh ya dari review yang sudah kalian tulis ternyata kebanyakan hampir sama ya sama ulah Hogwarts yang minta siswanya buat isi buku Ramadhan. hehehe.. masalahnya dulu waktu SD Anne juga gitu. Sampai antre buat minta tanda tangan Imam sholat tarawih hehehe.. Thanks banget yang sudah review, ya!**

 **Karena kemalaman, Anne mungkin akan langsungkan saja. Ini udah ngantuk banget (ngetiknya ini udah jam 12 malam lebih-masuk tanggal 1 Juli). Jadi..**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Satu loyang dialasi kertas keabu-abuan masih mengeluarkan asap hangat dengan aroma vanila yang harum. Kue kering resep buatan Molly Weasley yang melegenda dibuat sempurna oleh sang putri bungsu yang kini telah menjadi nyonya Potter. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Ginny membuat kudapan lebaran. Sudah ada tujuh resep kue dari ibunya yang sudah ia buat untuk sajian lebaran esok lusa. Toples-toples kecil sudah terisi penuh. Tinggal cake dan kue-kue basah lainnya untuk di santap tepat di lebaran nanti yang akan ia buat sebelum subuh di hari lebaran.

Lily membawa satu stoples kosong menuju dapur di ikuti dengan Harry di belakangnya. "Mummy," teriak Lily sambil mengangkat toples kosongnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hanya ini yang aku dan Dad temukan di lemari. Seingatku masih ada stoples yang ukuran sedang persegi di atas lemari. Ternyata tidak ada. Yang ada malah itu. Sudah aku bersihkan, kok. Iya kan, Dad?"

Harry menggangguk dengan tampang lemas kelelahan. "Kalau tahu mau buat kue sebanyak ini kita bisa beli stoples baru." Kursi tinggi di sisi _coffe table_ jadi jujukannya pertama. Tenaganya sedikit bangkit ketika mencium aroma kue buatan sang istri yang diletakan di meja yang sama dengan ia bertopang dagu.

"Semoga muat kue-kue itu. Astaga.. istriku hebat sekali membuat kue-kue ini."

"Aku coba resep Mum ini berharap sama dengan yang biasa dibuat Mum. Tapi, kayaknya memang beda walaupun resepnya sama." Ungkap Ginny sambil memeriksa telapak tangannya.

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk merapal mantera. Angin tak terlalu kencang keluar perlahan dari ujung tongkatnya. Ia pada permukaan kue yang masih hangat agar semakin cepat hilang uap panasnya. Lily ikut terkesima dengan ulah sihir ayahnya sambil membantu memindahkan kue-kue itu ke atas papan jaring-jaring agar cepat dingin.

"Ahh—" Harry menggerakkan semakin rata angin yang dibuat tongkatnya, "dari baunya saja enak. Rasanya juga pasti enak, Gin. Kan, kamu yang buat—"

"Aww.. terima kasih, Mr. Potter. Selalu saja kau merayuku. "

Harry dan Ginny asik saling pandang tanpa sadar Lily masih ada di antara mereka. Sejenak gadis cilik itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kue-kue ibunya menuju kedua orangtuanya bergantian. Seolah hapal dengan kelakuan mereka, Lily menutup matanya dengan jari-jari tangan mulai mengantisipasi.

"Loh, kamu kenapa, sayang?" tanya Ginny. Putrinya bertingkah aneh dengan mata ditutup kedua buah telapak tangannya.

"Em—takut muntah." Hening sejenak di antara mereka. Lily baru mengerti jika orangtuanya sebenarnya tidak paham apa maksudnya. "Kalian mau berciuman, kan?"

Kebiasaan. Baik Lily maupun kedua kakaknya jika melihat ayah dan ibu mereka saling rayu, biasanya akan berakhir dengan kecupan mesra pada bibir keduanya. Jika para anak jadi 'saksi mata' kejadian itu akan terdengar sorakan 'ew' atau 'hoek' menahan muntah. Sayang kalau harus batal puasa mereka hari ini.

"Nanti bisa batal puasaku." Lanjut Lily benar-benar polos.

Para orangtua itu hanya bisa terbahak mendengar penuturan Lily. Sampai-sampai Ginny mendekati putrinya lantas memeluk kepala berambut merah itu penuh sayang—lebih tepatnya gemas. Saking malunya pada Lily yang hapal dengan kebiasaan Harry dan Ginny, wajah keduanya pelan-pelan bersemu merah. "Dad juga takut batal puasanya." Diminta atau tidak, Harry seolah memaksa Ginny untuk melihatnya, "takut kebablasan." Lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Lily tak paham.

"Sudahlah, nak. Mana toplesnya?" Minta Ginny setelah mencubit pinggang suaminya sebagai permintaan tutup mulut.

Harry, Ginny, dan Lily saling membantu menata kue terakhir mereka pada wadah berwarna jingga dari kaca. Stoples terakhir kosong yang berhasil mereka temukan di tumpukan barang-barang di bawah lemari. Stoples bekas kue yang pernah mereka beli di toko Muggle lebaran tahun lalu ditemukan dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba terajut di dalamnya. Kotor karena memang tidak pernah digunakan lagi setelah isinya habis. Hanya disimpan begitu saja di lemari tanpa digunakan menyimpan makanan lagi. Sampai tadi pagi, saat Ginny kembali memutuskan membuat kue—lagi, ada keributan ketika tidak ditemukan wadah bersih untuk menyimpan kuenya nanti.

Semua stoples tanpa ia sadari sudah penuh terisi kue-kue yang juga hasil buatan Ginny. Entah mengapa Ginny begitu semangat membuat kue-kue lebaran keluarganya sendiri tahun ini. Tepatnya sejak ia memberlakukan membatasi konsumsi gula pada anggota keluarganya. Kue-kue yang dibuat Ginny hasil olahan resep kue dari Molly ibunya. Hanya saja gula yang ia buat adalah gula khusus yang sehat dikonsumsi untuk kesehatan. Takaran sedikit berubah dengan menyesuaikan rasa manis yang dibutuhkan pada setiap kue. Itulah yang membuat Ginny merasa kue buatannya tidak begitu mirip dengan hasil buatan ibunya.

Dari kue-kue yang dibuat Ginny itu, ia berharap keluarga kecilnya masih bisa menikmati kue-kue lebaran tanpa mempermasalahkan manis 'berbahaya' dari berbagai makanan yang akan mereka santap nanti. Ketakutan Ginny adalah ketika mereka berkunjung ke the Burrow atau rumah-rumah yang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu kue-kue di sana dibuat dengan gula seberapa banyak. Sehat atau tidak.

"Kalau urusan kue, James paling bahaya." Ginny membiarkan suami dan putrinya melanjutkan menata kue ke dalam stoples sedangkan ia melanjutkan memasak makanan untuk berbuka nanti.

"Dari dulu James memang paling bahaya!" gurau Albus yang tiba-tiba muncul di area dapur dari arah halaman belakang. Sedangkan James—sambil membawa sekop kecil—mengikuti di belakang sang adik tanpa sadar sedang diperbincangkan.

"Apa?" tanya James tak sempat tahu jika ia sedang dibicarakan.

Mereka baru saja kembali setelah sibuk berkebun. James dan Albus sedang sibuk menata halaman belakang rumah mereka. Taman-taman yang memang sejak awal puasa mulai diperbaiki penataannya oleh Ginny, dibantu oleh Harry dan ketiga anak mereka, kini hanya tinggal pembersihan saja sebagai tahap akhir. Beberapa galian sisa menanam bunga kembali ditutup. Rumput-rumput dirapikan dan batu-batu kecil ditata untuk memberi kesan alami di sana.

Lily menertawai kakak tertuanya sampai menghentikan tangannya memasukkan kue kering terakhir ke dalam stoples. Lily benar-benar heran jika mengingat James memang selalu mendapat masalah jika berhubungan dengan makanan.

"Jangan sampai seperti tahun lalu. Lebaran di klinik dokter gigi." Lily bergaya seolah sedang sakit gigi. Kedua tangannya menekan area dagunya sambil mengerang-ngerang kecil menirukan gaya James dulu ketika sakit gigi. "Aduhhh sakit!"

"Memang rasanya sakit, Lily! Kayak waktu di sunat!" protes James.

Ikut gemas dengan sang putra, Harry sempat mengarahkan tongkatnya yang masih aktif dengan mantera hembusan angin ke arah rambut James. "Lily tak tahu rasanya disunat, James." Ujar Harry.

"Aku kan tak pernah disunat, Daddy!"

"Kata siapa tidak pernah disunat?" Ginny meminta Harry untuk mengaduk supnya selagi ia membereskan kantung-kantung kue buatannya yang tidak dimasukkan stoples. Ada sekitar tiga kantung yang ia sisihkan ke tepi meja.

James dan Albus ikut duduk di samping Lily memperhatikan stoples-stoples lebaran mereka yang sudah terisi penuh dengan aneka kue. Sampai penjelasan Ginny tentang sunat membuat mereka terhenyak.

"Memangnya Lily—disunat?" tanya Albus.

"Lebih duluan Lily yang sunat daripada kalian berdua." Tunjuk Ginny pada hidung James kemudian Albus.

Harry terbahak melihat ekspresi ketiga anaknya. Benar-benar terkejut setelah Ginny mengatakan jika Lily memang sebenarnya sudah pernah disunat ketika masih bayi. Sunat khusus perempuan tentu saja.

"Grandma Andy yang membantu. Waktu—kapan ya, Harry? Aku lupa. Dulu Lily umur berapa, ya?"

"Sepuluh hari."

"Nah!"

Ketika Harry dan Ginny dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan, permasalahan khitan sebenarnya sempat mengalami silang pendapat. Ginny sempat takut jika akan terjadi apa-apa dengan putrinya yang masih merah. Namun dengan pengertian dari beberapa orang tua yang paham dengan hukum agama, ditambah dengan ijin Harry sebagai suami dan ayah dari putrinya—Ginny mulai menyetujui khitan tersebut. Dibantu oleh Andromeda kala itu, Lily menjalani khitan khusus perempuan dengan aman.

"Berarti aku boleh dong, Mummy, kalau sholat ada di barisan depan. Aku kan sudah sunat!" teriak Lily seolah mendapat berkah besar.

"Tapi tetap tidak boleh jadi imam!" goda James pada Lily. Sejak kecil Lily sangat ingin sekali menjadi imam ketika sholat karena sering melihat ayahnya kerap kali menjadi imam sholat ketika berjamaah di rumah atau di tempat lain. Albus pun seperti itu. Sedangkan James, ia lebih senang sholat di bagian belakang.

"Enakan juga di belakang. Lebih cepat kaburnya." Batin James sambil terkikik pelan.

Lily harus mencari sela di depan wajah Albus yang menghalangi duduk James di sisinya. Sambil terus berteriak, ia protes kembali tentang obsesi terbesarnya untuk disamakan dengan orang dewasa. "Kalau jamaahnya perempuan semua aku bisa jadi imam! Aku kan sudah sunat!"

"Semua yang kalian jalani itu untuk kebaikan. Seperti kalian waktu dulu disunat. Selain untuk kebersihan, khusus untuk Lily juga agar bisa menjaga kehormatannya sebagai perempuan sampai dia dewasa. Bukan cuma untuk bisa sholat di barisan paling depan saja." Harry mematikan kompor. Masakannya sudah matang lantas kembali diambil alih oleh Ginny.

Sudah hampir masuk waktu sholat Jumat. Albus membisiki sang ayah untuk melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu sudah semakin sore. Seperti diingatkan, Harry sudah langsung bergegas menyerahkan sendok sayur pada sang istri bersiap untuk mandi. Para laki-laki Potter itu harus segera bergegas.

Meski Lily terus memprotesnya, James masih berpikir keras dalam kepalanya. Tentu saja tentang sunat itu. "Tapi—mana yang dipoto—" tanya James namun cepat disela oleh sang ibu.

"Sudahlah," potong Ginny, "tidak perlu dipikir. Yang sekarang harus kalian pikirkan adalah yang ada di sana. Kalian bisa lihat tiga tumpukan kue itu—"

Tiga kantung plastik berisi kue-kue kering berukuran panjang bertabur keju, bola-bola dengan taburan springkel warna-warni, serta satu kantung lagi bersi kue-kue lucu berwarna merah dan hijau dengan butiran coklat sebagai hiasan tersusun rapi dan rapat tersimpan pada plastik tebal. Ginny menyisihkan kue-kue itu tidak ia masukkan ke dalam stoples.

"Kenapa dimasukkan kantung plastik bukan seperti kue yang lainnya, Mum?" tanya Albus turut menunjuk stoples kue yang sudah penuh.

"Ini pesanan Auntie Hermione untuk Grandpa dan Grandma Granger. Gulanya khusus juga. Besok saat kumpul di the Burrow akan Mummy serahkan ke Auntie Mione. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali menyentuh kue yang ada di kantung itu. Atau kalian langsung berurusan dengan Mummy."

Dengan percaya diri James menjentikkan jarinya penuh keyakinan. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyentuh kue-kue itu, Mummy. Dijamin. Tidak baik makan kue banyak-banyak." Ujarnya.

"Alahhh.. belaga sekali kau, James. Biasanya satu stoples kue buatmu saja kurang. Sekarang malah tidak mau."

"Lihat saja nanti, Al. Aku kan sudah tobat! Aku mandi dulu, ya. Sudah mau sholat Jumat, nih! Nanti ditinggal Dad!" dan James bergegas mengikuti ayahnya naik ke lantai dua untuk bersiap-siap ke masjid di kompleks perumahan.

Albus membantu Lily menyingkirkan beberapa stoples kue yang sudah penuh ke dalam lemari untuk disimpan. Pernyataan James tadi membuat Lily menoleh heran pada Albus. "Tumben dia tidak rakus." Bisik Lily pada Albus.

"Entahlah." Kata Albus. "Tapi.. kalau mendengar James bicara seperti tadi.. perasaanku jadi tidak enak, Lily."

 _"Me too."_ Balas Lily sama.

* * *

Keputusan tentang kepastian lebaran dari Kementerian Sihir Inggris datang setelah sholat Jumat. Minggu nanti sudah dipastikan lebaran. Harry mendapat kiriman surat burung hantu tepat saat ia sampai di kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sebuah surat pengumuman dan satu lampiran khusus untuk Harry sebagai kepala divisi Auror.

"Hari ini juga?"

Suara pintu kamar berderit dengan kemunculan Ginny. Hampir saja Harry menjatuhkan surat-suratnya saking terkejutnya. Ginny datang dengan membawa tumpukan pakaiannya dan Harry yang sudah rapi setelah baru saja selesai ia setrika.

"Gin, seragam Kementerianku sudah dicuci belum?"

Ginny yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya di depan lemari pakaian besar Harry. Ia melirik cepat suaminya sambil meletakkan tumpukan pakaian di atas ranjang. "Sudah. Barusan aku setrika. Tapi masih di bawah. Memangnya kamu ke Kementerian?" Ginny memperhatikan perkamen yang ditunjukkan Harry. Ia baca cepat lantas tahu jika memang suaminya harus berangkat segera.

 _"Shooting?"_

"Buat VT— _videotape._ Ucapan selamat lebaran dari perwakilan tiap departemen. Seperti dulu itu."

"Ya Allah! Terus?"

Harry menggantung pecinya ke kaitan di dinding lemas. Ia ingat satu tahun yang lalu. Pegambilan gambar ucapan selamat lebaran juga sudah pernah ia jalani sejak menjabat sebagai pimpinan Auror di Kementerian. Bahkan tiap tahun ia didapuk dua kali muncul. Pertama mewakili divisi yang ia pimpin, sedang yang ke dua ikut bersama para pimpinan lain untuk mendampingi Menteri Sihir Inggris dalam satu video.

Kementerian Sihir sudah semakin maju. Sentuhan teknologi Muggle pelahan masuk dan menjadi komoditi luas para penyihir di era modern. Tidak lagi siaran radio, dunia sihir Inggris sudah mulai mengenal dunia penyiaran televisi. Di bawah naungan dunia jurnalistik Daily Prophet—koran sihir terbesar di Inggris, stasiun televisi pertama hadir. Tentu saja tidak terlepas dari penyiaran berita harian dan hiburan sederhana dari publik figur dunia sihir.

Sehingga setiap tahunnya, pada momen lebaran tiba pihak Daily Prophet membuat satu bentu ucapan selamat lebaran yang dikemas dengan bentu video. Yang paling utama adalah datang dari pihak Kementerian Sihir.

Salah satunya orang-orang seperti Harry.

"Lah terus.. ya, _shooting,"_ Jawab Harry pasrah. Ia masih punya waktu satu jam sesuai permintaan yang ada dalam perkamen yang dikirim.

"Kalau nanti kamu diminta sama pihak Prophet untuk VT keluarga, jangan mau! Kemarin aku sudah dirayu habis-habisan sama Rita. Bisa jadi nanti di kementerian kamu juga dibegitukan. Kayak apa aja buat ucapan lebaran disiarkan lewat televisi. Ibu-ibu pejabat?"

"Kamu kan memang ibu-ibu pejabat, Gin." Goda Harry sembari memilih kemeja dan celana dari tumpukan pakaian bersih yang diletakkan Ginny di atas ranjang.

Ginny mendudukkan badannya di ranjang demi sejenak melepas lelah. Selepas Subuh ia sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah. Semakin dekat dengan lebaran kesibukan mempersiapkan semuanya membuat Ginny lelah. Setelah membuat beberapa kue lebaran tadi, saat suami dan anak-anak lelakinya berangkat sholat Jumat, Ginny memutuskan menyicil pakaian kering untuk disetrika. Dengan surat permintaan pengambilan gambar yang diterima Harry itu membuat Ginny lega. Beruntung ia sudah menyetrika seragam suaminya.

"Ibu pejabat." Ginny menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang sehingga pandangannya tertuju langsung ke langit-langit kamar. "Aneh! Aku tidak merasa seperti—istri-istri pejabat di luar sana. Aku tidak sebegitu anggun, Harry. "

Ginny berguling untuk melihat suaminya yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela kamar. "Aku sudah mirip anak buah Aurormu yang hobby berkelahi. Rambut pendek, suka berteriak—aku bisa membuatmu malu, Harry—"

"Kamu itu bicara apa, sih?" Harry ikut duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sarung yang masih ia pakai sedikit mempersempit gerakannya naik di atas ranjang. "Aku pasti akan menolak tawaran Prophet misal aku juga diberi tawaran yang sama sepertimu, Gin. Tapi bukan karena aku malu tapi karena aku tak suka seperti itu. Aku malah bangga memilikimu sebagai istriku, sayang."

Keduanya saling pandang membagi senyuman yang tersungging di bibir masing-masing.

"Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku jadi istri yang tidak patuh pada suami."

"Gin." Harry menyentuh pipi Ginny dengan lembut. "Kamu wanita terhebat yang pernah aku temui. Aku bahkan berterimakasih untuk kesediaanmu menemaniku hingga sekarang. Aku tak tahu akan jadi apa kalau istriku bukan kamu."

Harry mengecup dahi Ginny sambil melafalkan doa pelan. Doa terbaik untuk wanita yang sangat ia jaga kehormatannya. "Maafkan aku jika aku belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik. Aku akan terus memperbaiki diri untukmu.. untuk anak-anak."

Sebegitu lembutnya Harry mengusap wajahnya, Ginny benar-benar dibuat melambung. Kedekatan wajah keduanya membuat Ginny bisa memperhatikan lekuk wajah pria yang akan ia cintai seumur hidupnya itu.

"Tampan." Ujar Ginny mengamati penampilan Harry.

Baju koko berwarna putih dengan pinggiran krah leher motif hitam dipadukan dengan sarung biru tua garis hitam. Meski tanpa peci, rambut Harry terlihat lebih rapi kali ini. "Aku paling suka kalau kamu pakai baju muslim seperti ini." kata Ginny terdengar berbisik.

"Oh, ya." Harry menyeringai lantas bangkit dari ranjang. "Tapi kali ini aku lebih suka untuk cepat melepasnya." Harry bergegas melonggarkan lipatan sarung di depan perut siap melepasnya. Sontak membuat Ginny bangkit segera dari ranjang dan berteriak kencang.

"Ma—mau apa, Harry! Ingat puasa!" Wajah Ginny benar-benar memerah. Baju koko Harry sempat tersingkap tepat di perutnya yang terbentuk atletis. "Kecupan di dahiku tadi bukan berarti kamu sedang minta jat—"

"Aku minta jas Kementerianku, Gin. Waktunya sudah mepet, nih. Ayo, boleh tolong ambilkan seragamku!"

Wajah Ginny sampai menghangat menyadari kebodohannya yang terlalu hanyut karena pesona suaminya. Saking sebalnya, Ginny menyempatkan berteriak tertahan saat ijin keluar dari kamar.

"Jangan lupa siapkan zakatnya ya, sayang. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Nanti keburu lupa lagi. Zakatnya anak-anak jangan lupa!"

Ginny hanya berteriak paham di luar kamar. Harry paling suka jika Ginny sudah berhasil ia buat salah tingkah.

* * *

 **Fredie**

 _Jangan lupa! Lebaran nanti jubah itu sangat dibutuhkan._

 **James**

 _Siap. Terus aku bawa tambahan stoples berapa?_

 _Aku baru dapat 3. Semua dipakai Mum buat tempat kue._

 **Fredie**

 _Itu sudah cukup. Bisa dibuat bergantian. Minggu nanti, aku tunjukkan stoples 'keren' milikku._

 **James**

 _Aku tak sabar menunggu lebaran!_

 **Fredie**

 _Aku juga! Sampai jumpa di the Burrow, Jamsie!_

James menutup ponselnya dengan penuh kepuasan. Ia lihat tiga stoples kosong di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya seperti melihat masa depan yang cerah. Semua persiapan yang akan ia bawa esok ke the Burrow sudah siap. Lipatan besar jubah-tembus-pandang di pangkuannya jadi barang yang sangat diwanti-wanti oleh Fred Jr untuk dibawa lebaran nanti. Sebab jubah warisan keluarga Potter itu akan sangat berguna untuk acara 'bersenang-senang' mereka nanti.

* * *

Minggu pagi, semua anggota keluarga besar Weasley bangun dan bersiap untuk menjalankan sholat Idul Fitri di halaman belakang the Burrow. Mereka sudah menginap sejak malam takbir. Sehingga pagi harinya mereka dapat bersama menjalankan sholat Idul Fitri satu keluarga besar. Tanpa atap hanya beralas karpet luas, mereka bersama menutup Ramadhan tahun ini dengan ibadah sholat Idul Fitri tepat saat matahari mulai muncul.

Dengan hapalan surat yang cukup banyak dan suara yang indah dibandingkan para pria yang lain, Arthur mempersilakan menantu pria satu-satunya itu untuk menjadi imam. Harry, dengan tangan terbuka menerima permintaan Arthur untuk memimpin anggota keluarga yang lain. Sementara itu di akhir sholat, Arthur mengambil bagian sebagai khotib yang menyampaikan pesan-pesan dalam tentang puasa dan lebaran yang telah mereka semua jalani. Begitu khitmad, begitu indah.

Sebagai tradisi, saling bermaaf-maafan dimulai bersamaan di area keluarga dalam the Burrow. Semua hidangan lebaran sudah terhidang. Begitu juga aneka kue spesial buatan sang nyonya Weasley senior sudah tersedia di atas.

Itu dia, pusat segala perhatian dua putra keturunan darah Weasley yang sejak lepas dari sholat Idul Fitri telah berada di balik tangga sambil membawa satu kantung besar berisi tiga stoples plastik kosong, satu stoples kaca cukup besar dari kotak kardus, dan satu bandel kain gelap yang mereka tahu adalah jubah legendaris yang termasyur bahkan saat masa perang sihir dulu.

"Keren, kan." Tunjuk Fred Jr pada kotak kardus berisi stoples kaca bertutup kain merah.

James menurunkan jubah tembus pandang warisan ayahnya ke lantai demi memperhatikan stoples yang dibawa Fred Jr. Masih tersegel plastik di luarnya menandakan barang itu barang baru.

"Tinggal masukkan satu makanan yang kamu suka, tutup, lalu hitung mulai dari satu hingga sepuluh dan.. buka penutupnya."

Fred Jr. pelan-pelan membuka segel pelapis _stoples-pelipat-ganda-makanan_ dan memasukkan satu permen yang sempat ia kantungi di baju kokonya. "Maksimal hanya sampai sepuluh detik. Makanan yang dimasukkan ke dalam stoples ini akan berlipat ganda menjadi sepuluh buah. Meski lebih dari sepuluh detik, makanan akan tetap menjadi sepuluh. Tapi misal hanya sampai di bawah sepuluh detik lalu tutup di buka, makanan akan berlipat sejumlah lama waktu. Jika satu detik, makanan akan tetap ada satu. Jika dua akan jadi dua. Tiga detik, di dalam akan ada tiga. Begitu seterusnya."

Produk terbaru dari Weasley Wizard Wheezes _stoples-pelipat-ganda-makanan_ direncanakan akan rilis setelah lebaran nanti. Masih dalam masa pengepakan. Tapi sebagai putra salah satu pendiri toko lelucon terbesar di Diagon Alley itu, Fred Jr dengan bebas mengambil satu dan mencobanya langsung dengan tangannya sendiri. Ah, lebih tepatnya dibantu dengan tangan sepupunya. James Sirius Potter.

"—tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh. Buka, James!"

Tutup stoples yang mereka berdua hadap segera dibuka. Dan ternyata.. percobaan awal mereka berhasil. "Di stoples ini ada sepuluh permen, Fred. Wow!" ujar James.

"Hebat, kan! sekarang kita tinggal mengambil cukup satu makanan di meja sana. lalu bawa kemari. Tidak akan ada yang marah jika kita mengambil satu. Sekalipun itu Auntie Ginny."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh James, kue-kue buatan ibunya sendiri memang enak. Namun, gula yang akhirnya diganti untuk digunakan dalam pembuatan kue-kue itu membuat cita rasanya berbeda. James dan saudara serta ayahnya pasti akan di dilarang memakan kue-kue yang dibuat neneknya terlalu banyak. Padahal James sangat suka dengan kue-kue itu hingga tahun lalu ia sampai harus diantar ke dokter gigi karena sakit gigi terlalu banyak manis.

"Untuk menyiasatinya, tinggal kita simpan di sini dengan ditutup jubah tembus pandangmu itu. Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Nanti tiga stoplesmu yang sudah penuh itu bisa kau bawa pulang dan kau sembunyikan di kamar."

"Dan aku bisa makan kue Grandma sendirian, tanpa Mum tahu.. sepuasnya!"

Yeah, rencana sederhana untuk kepuasanyang tiada tara. James setuju lantas bergegas menuju meja makan dengan stoples-stoples berisi kue-kue kering buatan Molly. Ia membawa satu persatu kue yang berbeda di atas piring. Menunjukkannya pada sang ibu lantas menepi di balik tangga.

Lily memperhatikan itu dari kejauhan saat duduk bersama sang ayah yang sibuk berbincang dengan para anak lelaki Weasley di ruang keluarga. "Daddy—" panggil Lily menarik-narik lengan baju koko Harry.

"Apa, sayang? Mau kue juga? Jangan banyak-banyak, ya! Nanti Mummy marah, loh!."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, Daddy.. Jamie kayaknya ambil banyak. Itu... lihat, deh."

Lily mengarahkan pandangan ayahnya pada tangga utama menuju lantai dua di sudut ruangan. Ada ruang kecil di sana. Tempat James tampak sering duduk dan bercengkrama dengan Fred Jr.

"James pasti sedang main dengan Fredie, Lils. Anteng gitu. Kalau dia berulah, pasti Mummy sudah marah sejak tadi. Belum lagi kalau seperti katamu tadi. Mummy, kan, ada di samping meja makanan. James pasti ketahuan Mummy kalau ambil makanan banyak." Kata Harry memberi pengertian putri bungsunya agar tetap berprasangka baik. "James bilang sendiri kalau dia sudah tobat. Iya, kan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi—"

"Kamu pasti lapar. Kamu belum makan, kan? Ayo makan, sayang. Kamu itu susah kalau makan. Daddy suapin, ya."

Terkadang Lily akan super manja ketika bersama sang ayah. Apalagi untuk urusan makan. Jika sudah hatinya tak tenang, Lily lebih memilih berada di dekat orang lain dan mendapatkan perhatian di sana. Harry—ayahnya sendiri adalah orang yang paling nyaman untuknya. Lily akhirnya mau menerima tawaran ayahnya untuk disuapi makan.

Saat diajak untuk mengambil makanan oleh sang ayah, Lily bukannya ikut memilih makanan yang akan ia makan namun mendekati titik di mana James sebelumnya sering terlihat duduk bersama Fred Jr. salah satu sudut di belakang tangga.

Ternyata, tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Tuh, James cuma duduk-duduk saja di sana. tidak ada apa-apa, kan?" Harry meyakinkan Lily sekali lagi jika memang tidak ada apa-apa. James tidak sedang menyembunyikan atau merencanakan sesuatu. Setidaknya itu menurut Harry, namun tidak untuk Lily.

Masih penasaran, Lily coba melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat ke sudut sisi belakang tangga. Menjejakkan sepatunya pelan merasakan lantai dasar the Burrow yang.. terasa aneh di kaki Lily.

"Seperti ada yang mengganjal, Dad. Empuk seperti kain, bukankah lantainya dari ubin yang keras, ya?"

"Empuk?" tanya Harry sambil memperhatikan bagian kayu penyangga tangga. Setelah diamati baik-baik, Harry menemukan kejanggalan dari bentuk lekuk kayu yang tampak tebal pada bagian alas anak tangga. Seperti terlapis sesuatu. Terganjal benda.

Harry meminta Lily memegang piring makanan yang sudah diambilnya untuk memeriksa sendiri yang dirasakan Lily. Benar saja, saat ia sentuh lantai anak tangga di depannya terasa empuk. Sedikit kasar dari kain dan berstektur.

"Rasanya Dad tahu apa yang kamu injak ini, Lils." Harry menggerakkan tanggannya seperti meremas kemudian mengangkatnya dan melihat sesuatu yang tampak berkilau. Ia tersenyum sembari melirik sang putra sulung yang sedang bermain di halaman belakang.

"Daddy tahu itu apa?" tanya Lily mulai ketakutan.

"Ya," Harry menyeringai, "bahkan sangat tahu."

* * *

"Habislah kita, James!"

Sudah hampir sore ketika masing-masing anak keluarga Weasley meminta ijin untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ketika mereka sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang yang sempat dibawa ke the Burrow untuk menginap, James dan Fred Jr lebih memilih duduk ketakutan di bawah tangga.

"Kau yakin tadi melihatnya, kan? Aku menutupnya sendiri. Di sisni, Fred!"

Sesuatu yang mereka simpan di dekat tangga tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kalau memanghilang dengan sendirinya sih tak masalah. Tapi kalau diambil orang?" tanya Fred Jr memperhatikan sekelilignya yang ramai dengan para paman, bibi, dan sepupu-sepupunya.

James mendelik tak mau, "tapi jubahnya, Fred. Aku baru satu tahun memilikinya dari Dad. Masa aku sudah menghilangkannya?" tanya James mulai panik. Jubah warisan pemberian ayahnya harus hilang dari terakhir ia letakkan.

"Stoplesku juga hilang. Sudahlah, semoga nanti bisa kita temukan. Yang penting sekarang kita kembali ke orangtua kita. Mereka kelihatannya siap marah dan curiga kalau kita terlihat benar-benar gugup."

James pun setuju. Ia mencoba tenang dan berharap paling tidak jubah-tembus-pandang milik ayahnya bisa ditemukan. Dengan langkah gontai, James mendekati ibu dan ayahnya yang membereskan beberapa pakaian dan peralatan lain yang akan mereka bawa pulang. James masih tak bisa memikirkan kehilangan barang-barangnya sampai semuanya terpecah ketika melihat Harry—ayahnya sedang sibuk melipat jubah yang sedang ia cari.

"Seingatku kamu tidak bawa jubah itu, Harry. Sudah kamu berikan James, kan?" tanya Ginny.

Harry tersenyum sambil menggangguk pelan, "seingatku sih begitu, tapi ternyata malah ada di sini. Mungkin aku lupa sempat meminjamnya lagi dari James terus aku membawanya dan tertinggal di sini." Harry melirik ke arah James yang sedang terpaku melihat jubah yang ia bawa.

"Aku temukan di bawah kolong tangga saat aku menyuapi Lily tadi." Tambah Harry turut menunjukkan dengan bangga, "maaf ya, James. Dad ambil lagi jubahnya. Nanti di rumah kamu ambil lagi tak masalah."

"A—aa iya, D-Dad. Tak apa." James gugup.

"Aduh lain kali jangan ceroboh meninggalkan barang. Kau juga, James. Jangan sampai hilang kalau nanti sudah diberikan Daddymu lagi. Oke!" kata Ginny memberi pelajaran pada James yang suka sekali ceroboh dengan barang-barangnya. "Sekarang bereskan barangmu sebentar lagi kita pulang." Tutup Ginny menyerahkan handuk James untuk ditata sendiri oleh putranya. Ginny tampak menuju dapur membantu ibu dan para kakak iparnya membereskan makanan .

Tinggallah Harry dan James seorang. Albus dan Lily membereskan barang-barang mereka di sudut lain.

Harry mendekat di sisi kiri James lantas berbisik pelan, "cuma tiga stoples? Selain stoples sihirnya tidak ada yang lain—" bisik Harry pelan namun menusuk telinga dan dada James.

Jantung anak sulung Potter itu berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Panas suhu tubuhnya dengan cepat naik dari ujung kaki hingga wajahnya yang berubah merah. Ayahnya tahu dengan kelakuannya.

 _"I'm sorry, Dad—"_

"Tak perlu, _son!_ Bukannya kau tadi sudah minta maaf sama Dad, kan? Sampai sungkem juga lagi," potong Harry cepat. James cukup mengangguk membenarkan.

"Nah, jadi Dad tidak akan marah. Ini kan masih momen lebaran. Daddy tidak mau momen setenan lebaran ini berubah dengan saling emosi." Harry menghentikan sejenak aksi membisikki James itu. Sejenak ia menarik napas dalam-dalam mengatur emosi. Semua itu makin membuat James ketakutan.

Badan James gemetar apalagi ketika melihat ibunya kembali mendekat sambil membawa beberapa potong pakaian yang belum sepat dilipat lantas pergi lagi. "Huft—" James menghela napas lega tak ada apa-apa dari sang ibu.

Sampai Harry kembali berbisik, "apalagi Mummymu kalau sudah marah. Wah, hancur the Burrow!"

"Dad—itu semua.. aku mohon jangan beri tahu M—"

"Kue-kuemu sudah aman. Dad memberi mantera perluasan di kantung selimut milik Dad dan menyimpannya di sana." Tukas Harry penuh kemenangan membuat anaknya makin tertekan.

"Ampun, Dad. Aku mohon jangan adukan ke Mummy. Aku hanya ingin makan kue Grandma yang enak tidak hanya satu biji saja. Boleh, Dad. Aku mohon!"

James terus memohon dengan suara paling pelan yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Harry memang tidak marah. Jika ia pikir-pikir semua yang dilakukan James hanya keinginan besar untuk menikmati kue. "Dad tidak akan mengadukannya ke Mummy. Tenang saja—" katanya membuat James mendesah lega. Ia selamat.

"Tapi—ada syaratnya!"

"Apa i-itu, Dad?"

Harry mendekatkan badan James seperti sedang memeluk. Kemudian Harry kembali berbisik, "akan ada ketenangan di momen lebaran ini tanpa amarah Mummy asalkan kau bersedia membagi kue-kue itu dengan Dad." Tegas tanpa ragu, Harry memberi tawaran yang tidak begitu berat untuk James.

Daripada ia kena marah, James pun setuju dengan tawaran itu. "Asal jangan banyak-banyak. Nanti gigimu sakit. Sakit gigi itu tidak enak, Dad." James menghadap ayahnya merasa aman.

"Ya, tidak enak. Sakitnya kayak waktu di sunat. Benar begitu, James?"

James terbahak diikuti Harry yang turut tertawa lepas. "Yeah, begitulah, Dad!" Anak beranak itu pun saling peluk. Tertawa berdua tanpa orang lain tahu apa masalahnya. Bukankah lebaran memang harus bersuka cita tanpa ada perselisihan? Damai itu indah.[]

 **FIN**

* * *

 **#**

 **Alhamdulillah nggak ada yang marah-marah saat udah maaf-maafan hehehe...**

 **Oh ya untuk masalah khitan perempuan itu sering diperdebatkan, ya. Ada yang percaya boleh ada yang enggak. Kalau yang Anne tulis ini cuma dari pengalaman Anne-orangtua Anne maksudnya-aja. Jadi misal ada yang punya pendapat lain tak masalah.**

 **So, fic ini sudah selesai!**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatian untuk fic ini. Yang nungguin lama.. maaf banget. Mohon dimaklumi yang lagi lebaran ini hehehe... Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu reviewnya, ya! Akhir kata terima kasih dan met lebaran, semua! Sampai jumpa di kisah yang lainnya! :)**

 **Ps: Anne masih ada fic yang ketunda banget, judulnya Euphemeral. Baru chapter 1. Nanti bisa Anne usahakan update lagi.**

 ** _Thanks a lot!_**

 **Anne xoxo**


End file.
